Not A Place
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated: **T, maybe M later on.

**A/N: **Ermergerd. My first Hunger Games fic. "WTF? I thought you only wrote stupid stories about anime and Harry Potter!" No actually. I love plenty of books, and just because I'm probably younger than most of you doesn't mean I can't understand complex books. I read Mary _fucking _Poppins for one.

Anyways, Cato/Katniss is most defiantly my OTP. I don't know why, I just friggin fell in love with the couple as soon as I found out about it. Gradually, I started to like Marvel/Katniss, but it will never outnumber Kato!

Don't get me wrong I love Peete/Katniss, Gale/Katniss, but I've always loved pairings that were not canonlly-possible. DON'T JUDGE MEH.

So as a result of my twisted mind, I present to you: Cato/Katniss/Marvel!

Lol, enjoy!

* * *

"_She is so small._" Cato couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind as he spotted the already infamous Girl on Fire fumbling with the ropes at the knot station. She wasn't really _that _small really. Not like Clove, or that little girl from 11. But a bit tinier for a girl her age. 16, if he recalls. Clove was 14, and the girl from 11 a mere twelve-year-old.

It was because of the poverty in 12, he guessed. That or it just her naturally.

The self-proclaimed 'Killing Machine' snapped out of his inner thoughts when he felt someone clap their hand over his shoulder, with a light chuckle filling the air. Only one person would have that kind of guts to clap him, of all people, over the shoulder, when he was obviously in thought, and laugh about it.

He turns his head and glances next to him into the humorous green eyes of one Marvel Tarria, who was only a mere centimeter shorter than himself, but is leaner and lankier in size.

"It isn't often you go off into lala-land Cato." He muses amusedly, "And staring at Twelve like that too."

Cato frowns and growls somewhat and shakes the District 1 tribute off, "I was inspecting her Marvel."

"Why? She doesn't seem like any sort of threat." Marvel eyes her up and down. "She's a bit small, and the only reason we know her name was because of her _fiery _entrance earlier." He snickers slightly at his own joke, but halts when he meet's Cato's unamused gaze.

"You shouldn't underestimate opponents Marvel." Cato says, matter-of-factly. "No matter their appearances."

"Why not? You do it all the time."

"That's because I'm _sure _they are of no threat."

"And you think she is?"

Cato never had the chance to reply as Katniss's cold, silver gaze flickers upon them. They were deep, and glassy, with the light outline of blue circling around the pupil.

She doesn't glare, she doesn't linger. She blinks once, twice, then she continues with the knots, undoing them and repeating the process of tying them.

As soon as her gaze is gone, Marvel looks up at Cato with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. The tribute now understands what made the killing machine a bit wary of the Girl on Fire.

Her eyes were fire. Alight and burning. There was fear in it, of course, and nervousness here and there. But courage, determination. Like she was here for one reason, and one reason only. _To win._

* * *

Later that night, Katniss never left the training center. Watching as the last teen, her fellow District 12 tribute, files out of the arena. Peeta turns back uncertainly, but Katniss waves him off. She wanted to be alone.

Peeta understood and continues on, planning to go get a good nights rest for the training score tomorrow.

When he left, Katniss immediately picks herself up from the 'Basic Survival' area and scurries over to the Archery. Only a few people had gone over here, Glimmer from District 1 had, and so did a tribute from 6.

Katniss tried not to pay attention to her beloved bow and arrows, she needed to keep a low profile.

She fingers the bows and fiddles with the arrows, until she finally picked one up and loaded it. She breathed in as she prepared herself. She became ignorant of her background, and she pretended she was back in the woods.

The dummy was a person now. The metal walls of the arena were replaced with the lush greenery of woods and forests. Katniss eyes the heart of the dummy, and in one swift movement, her arrow makes impact and the 'person' is dead.

Katniss's lips curve into what was going to be a smile, but melts instantly when she hears it.

The sound of clapping and footsteps headed her way. She freezes on the spot and spins around in shock and cation. She really didn't really know who had walked in on her, maybe a sarcastic Haymitch who was going to drag her back to their floor because it was late, maybe Cinna who had decided to stop by and check on me after Peeta had gone back. Hell, even President Snow was an option.

She didn't know exactly how to react when her gray eyes meet with forest pine green orbs with sparkling laughter in them, and messy brown locks that belonged to the lean, well-built Marvel.

"Well, well, well, Girl on Fire." He says, clear amusement dancing in his eyes and dripping all over his face. "I didn't know you could shoot."

"It was luck." She lies through her teeth. And Marvel looks a bit surprised. "Oh so she speaks! I was beginning to think you were mute." He didn't really, he saw her conversing with Lover-Boy back at the beginning.

Marvel leans against the rack that held all the arrows and supported the bows, watching Katniss with curiosity and amusement, the entertainment in his eyes only skyrocketing when Katniss visibly grows rigid and uncomfortable at the sight of him.

"Oh come on _Katniss_," She freezes even more and Marvel's smirk grows bigger, "I think you and I both know that wasn't just some flimsy luck."

"It was." Katniss insists in a deadpanned voice. Haymitch is going to kill her if he ever finds out that she revealed her knack for archery to another tribute. A _career _no less.

Marvel raises an eyebrow, his smirk slightly dying off but was still shining, a different glint in his eyes. A spark Katniss didn't recognize, or frankly, like.

"That's a hell lot of luck you've got there then." He finally says.

_"Bad luck." _Katniss thinks bitterly to herself. "I guess you can say that." She mutters. Then she gives a curt nod at him, placing the bow and arrow back onto the racks, trying her best to ignore his stare as she got closer.

Before she could high-tail it out of there though, Marvel darts out and grabs her arm, swiftly and soundless, and Katniss immediately spins her head around to glare at the tribute. "Good night there Girl on Fire." He teases with a grin. "And good luck tomorrow."

Katniss nods again, shaking her arm off and shuffling out, Marvel's eyes trailing after her with amusement, curiosity, and a slight edge of interest.

* * *

**Viola! First chapter! Next chapter coming soon cause I'm pumped for this! CHA!**

**Reviews motivate the hell outta me, so please leave one before you go! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated: **T, maybe M later on.

**A/N: **Oh yeah, super pumped. WOO!

* * *

Eleven. _Eleven_. A small, puny, 16-year-old, district 12 _girl _beats Cato's proud, 10. He wasn't angry. He was positively _livid_.

Beside him, Clove's face was scrunched up in a mixture of disgust and anger, obviously in distress over the score. "It's a glitch!" She shrieks after a moment.

"A glitch! A _GLITCH_! They meant 1! THEY MEANT 1!"

Cato flinches and glares icily at his district partner, to other people, they would have taken it is a sign to back down and shut up, but to Clove, ironically a cousin of Cato's, ignores this glare and continues ranting. Brutus and Enobaria don't even try to calm her as they are in shock of the 'District 12 scum's' magnificent score.

Finally through with it, Cato throws down the couch pillow in anger, stomping to the elevator in a rage.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?!" Brutus yells after the 17-year-old. Cato doesn't answer. He needs to blow off some steam, and obviously he was going to go chop off some dummy heads in the training arena.

* * *

Similarly enough, Katniss had already strolled in there, shooting arrows into the heads of dummies in a weird joy. Never in a million years had she thought she'd get an _11 _on a training score. Hell, she never thought she'd even have a training score if it weren't for her beloved Prim being reaped. But for shooting an arrow at the Gamekeepers, pinning the apple in their pig's mouth to the wall? Katniss would never understand the capitol.

She was ignorant of the last time she was down there shooting, when a district one career caught her shooting a dummy square in the heart seemingly without even a bat of her eyelash.

Obviously this was not a good choice.

Just as she shot her 4th arrow, the very arrow just slicing through the dummies neck, at that exact moment, Cato fumed inside, pausing abruptly when he see's the weapon go through the unmoving object.

Katniss doesn't notice him out of sheer concentration, and loads her bow again. Aiming for the head now, and once she pulls back and lets go, it shoots clear into the brain, resulting in an instant kill if it were a real person.

She smiles to herself and turns to the arrow rack she had dragged over to her side to pluck another one off, but yelps when she feel's a hand tap her shoulder. She spins around in surprise, uncharacteristically dropping her bow in the process and backs up against the cool metal rack.

Cato's hands slam against both her sides, gripping onto the metal tightly and leaning his body over Katniss, giving her the image that she was even tinier than she appears.

"So that's how you got your 11, huh Twelve?" He demands, cold gray-blue eyes looming down on her.

Katniss feels fear at first, you'd be insane not to. She cranes her head up and her brain racks through endless information before it's registered. The unkempt ash blonde hair, the broad shoulders, the piercing blue eyes. It couldn't be anyone else other than the ruthless killing machine from district 2.

Cato felt a jab of satisfaction as Katniss glances up at him with fear and surprise in her usually cold and intense liquid silver eyes, but felt a rush of confusion and surprise when they turn from fear to fire in the matter of seconds.

The fire was crackling again and she juts her chin up in defiance her eyes dancing in fierceness and unwillingness. "I have no idea what your talking about Two." It was oddly... _arousing._

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Fire-girl. You can work a bow and arrow." Katniss gulps and sends a quick glance at the gray bow that was now sprawled on the floor after she dropped it, and quickly met his eyes again.

"You can say that." She mutters, a wave of deja vu and frustration washing over her for her obvious talent being found out by another Career tribute. "I'm not that good..."

"You must have been excellent to get a higher score than me." Cato growls. "To get a higher score than anyone else." Then he thinks for a moment. "Or maybe your just a slut who slept with the judges to get your score."

That seemed to do it. Katniss looks up at him with such fiery defiance and anger, it was a burning inferno of hate inside her eyes and it looked so inviting to the sadistic teen. In one swift movement, Katniss was raising her hand, and in another moment there was a painful hitting sound and suddenly Cato's cheek stung. Katniss dropped her hand and huffed in anger, she hoped that bastard would feel that tomorrow.

Cato is stunned for a moment, and his mind goes blank. He really does not know how to react, but his body seemed to move on its own.

His lips suddenly crash onto hers, and he unknowingly presses his body closer to her's, his arousal now evident and registered to his mind and Katniss's.

He bit her lower lip and slid his tongue across it, demanding entrance and dominance, and in Katniss's surprise, she squeaks and unwillingly allows entrance to her mouth. Cato wastes no time in shoving it in, almost moaning at the taste of vanilla and slight lemon-drops.

Katniss just stands there in shock before she is fully aware of the situation at hand and finally reacts, she tries to back up but Cato's body follows, his hands on a good grip against the rack. She tries shoving him with her fists but he is simply to strong, and she tries shoving his tongue out of her mouth using her own, but Cato just pushed forward.

It was become hard to breath, but Katniss was stuck in between metal and a hard flash wall. Eventually, Cato does pull away, the both of them panting for fresh air, Cato much preferring Katniss's mouth even though his lungs disagreed.

They were breathing heavily and hard, Katniss even more than Cato, so when he presses his forehead against hers, the best she can do is glare at him harshly. "Your mine now Katniss." He whispers as he licks his lips and grins maliciously. "Mine to kill, mine to take. In the arena, or maybe even tomorrow."

"Not even in your dreams you sick psychopath." Katniss snarls, pushing against him again once she finally caught her breath.

Cato just chuckles darkly before brushing his lips onto Katniss's again, then pulling away and stalking towards the elevator. "Remember this Katniss. It's only the beginning."

And Katniss could only watch as he leaves, in a sick, horrified, fiery trance.

* * *

**Oh Cato. You bipolar little butt. ^.^ I think I really portrayed the two sides of him here. The dark obsessed side, and the easily-angered monster. Feedback? **

**Marvel isn't even mentioned in this chapter and I feel a little bad. Don't worry! He'll be there in the next chapter!**

**Reviews make me type faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated: **T, maybe M later on.

**A/N: **ERMERGERD I LURVE YUH GUIS SO MUCH! 10 reviews may not seem like a lot, but I get what I take. I'll be answering some of them, but don't get me wrong, you all are a source of my inspiration.

**sundragons9: **Yeah, ^.^ That's my favorite kind of Cato too, because it makes it more realistic. Cuz' we all know Cato is a obsessed little maniac.

**Blackdove085: ***spasm* Let me first off say that I am a very big fan of your HG work! Actually, your one-shot '_Lost Control_' inspired me to make this a love triangle! And second, yeah I hate it when people alter Cato's personality.

I actually am really fond of Peeta, like Gale said he was too impossible to hate, but Cato's obsessive ass is what made him awesome!

**REMEMBER THOUGH I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! ^.^**

* * *

Haymitch snaps out of his drunken reverie for a moment. He felt something bad. Glancing up at the clock he grimaced. Katniss was not back yet. Grumbling to himself, he took another swig of his bottle and bluntly burped. Effie gave him a disgusted scowl from the other couch.

The Victor spoke no apology to her, which caused her to go red in the face and stomp off to her room. Haymitch scoffs and rolls his eyes when she bustled past him in exaggerated anger. Taking another swing, he glances up at the clock again. His frown deepens.

"_She better not be causing any trouble with the other tributes..._"

* * *

In truth, Katniss was in the elevator, currently fuming mad and a bit horrified. She didn't feel like going back to her floor where she was sure Haymitch, Peeta, and Effie are waiting for her and demanding an explanation to why she was late.

Katniss couldn't go to any of the other floors, she doesn't think she's wanted in any of them. So she picked the floor where she was sure nobody else would be.

_The roof._

* * *

Once the soft ding had sounded, the elevator door slides open in ease, and Katniss shuffles out in anger, but more or less calms at the cool breeze that greeted her. She sighs apathetically, and trudges to the edge of the roof, where there was metal bars keeping you from committing suicide before the games had even begun.

She breathes in the cool air and leans against the bars, and she takes the moment to try to forget. To forget about the Hunger Games, and the looming threat of death. To forget about Peeta, and Effie, and Haymitch and the red-headed Avox girl. She tries to imagine she was back at her district.

She imagines sitting in their spot in the meadow with Gale beside her, the wind cooling her and him down from their earlier hunting, and knowing Prim and her mother were safe back at the house. She could almost feel it, she could almost live it, when suddenly her musings were abruptly cut off by the ding of the elevator, and the slight swoosh of the doors sliding open.

Katniss spins around and suddenly finds herself looking at one Marvel Tarria, whose green eyes were now flashing with excitement. "Fancy seeing you here Girl on Fire."

Addressed girl fidgets uncomfortably and glares, obviously the stunt Marvel's fellow Career pulled just moments ago, was still fresh in her mind. "What the hell do you want One?" She demands roughly, just the sight of him putting her on edge.

Marvel mockingly frowns at her, stepping through the doors and relishing the moment where they slide closed and Katniss's face melts into one of slight horror. "Well, I wanted to step out onto the roof for awhile. I know I'm not allowed up here, but I am a bit of a rule-breaker." He takes a step closer and watches amusedly when Katniss takes a step back, pressing herself against the bars.

"I didn't know you'd be the trouble-making sort Katniss," Marvel drawls as he stops teasing her and just saunters up in front of her, looking down at their height differences. "But your training score seems to have proven otherwise." He was close enough for Katniss to smell his warm peppermint breath, and that's more than enough to try to make her dash.

Marvel reacts swiftly, boxing her in by slamming both his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the spot using his arms. "You've caused a whirlwind of trouble for me already and we haven't even stepped foot in the arena yet." Katniss shivers at the sudden drop of his voice and he smirks, leaning in closer, arching his body against hers, until his mouth was dangerously close to her ear.

Katniss couldn't help but feel the sudden wash of déjà vu, and she is very uncomfortable when the born-Career's warm body leans in closer to hers, popping her personal bubble even more than Cato already had (at least before his mouth-raping).

"I don't usually like trouble Katniss," Marvel says as his lips brush against her neck. "But I seem to have a knack for being attracted to it." His tongue darts out to lick the rigid girl's neck, resulting in her barely audible yelp of surprise and his smirk widens even more. "You've piqued my interest Girl on Fire." He kisses her neck, before pulling away.

Katniss lets out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding, but realized Marvel still had her boxed in against the bar. His eyes still held amusement and humor, but had a flash of danger in them. And a spark of something that unnerved Katniss and chilled her to the bone. It was cold, hard, _lust_.

"I can't wait to see you in your get-up tomorrow then Katniss." He says huskily, "12 seems to have a better stylist now, although I wouldn't have minded it whether you showed up naked and covered in coal dust." Marvel thought for a moment. "Or better yet just naked."

He sneaked himself a kiss then finally pulled back and away from the shell-shocked tribute. Marvel grinned at her shock and terror, before his face melted off into a frown when she suddenly snapped back into reality.

Her eyes lit up again, burning with hatred, confusion, defiance. Marvel shifted at the change of mood, and he suddenly felt himself getting hot.

Katniss took the step towards him, glaring up with such ferocity Marvel couldn't move. "Listen here One," She growls, jabbing him in the rib, "I don't know what you and Cato are cooking up, but leave me the fuck outta it." She jabs him again, "If both of you think you can fuck with my mind like this then you are sadly mistaken. I cam here to win, and you two stay out of it." One last jab, and she shoves past him and into the elevator, with one last glare before they close shut on her.

Marvel just stood there shocked for awhile, until a sudden pang of realization hit him like he was a dummy and a spear just sliced through his head. "Me and _Cato_?"

* * *

Katniss stomped onto her floor in an even angrier mood then before. She halted when she saw Haymitch sprawled across the sofa, hicupping softly and half-asleep. Her eyes softened somewhat, as she knew a Victor from the Hunger Games don't pass sleep as easily as that. "_He must have been waiting for me..._" She thought crossly. She sighed and tip-toed around him, finally arriving at her room.

She collapsed on her bed, exhausted both physically and mentally, and glared up at the ceiling. Those stupid Careers think they could get away with everything. They think they could harass her like that and get away scott free. Her gaze hardening and her fists balling up, she growled. She'll show them.

* * *

**Please Review my lovelies! **

**REVIEW OR THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE HELD HOSTAGE IN MY DOCUMENT MANAGER! MOOHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lol JK... maybe. ^v^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, maybe M later on.

**A/N: ***herp-derp face* le Merp.

* * *

Katniss fidgets in obvious discomfort on her place in the seat. Katniss Everdeen did not like dresses, nor did she like make-up and acting pretty. But she most defiantly despised being stared at openly. And that is exactly what Cato and Marvel are doing right now.

Cato was hunched up next to Clove who looked about ready to murder someone if she wasn't out of her stupid puffy orange dress in a matter of seconds. His hands were propped up to the seat and he was sitting across from the District 12 team, using the excuse of it to stare haughtily at the Girl on Fire.

She looked positively breathtaking in her jewel-in crested dress that sparkled like the flames in her eyes, and Cato couldn't help but smirk when her silver gaze met his.

Marvel, on the other hand, was sitting next to Cato, trying desperately to drown out Glimmer's girlish chattering's next to him. He was slouched down in his seat in a careless manner, ignoring his stylists warnings of his easily wrinkled suit, with his hands dangling off the side of them. He was frowning and like Cato, he was staring at the Girl on Fire like she was a television screen.

Katniss gives him a look, one that said, "_What the hell are you doing you idiot?_" and he grinned toothily at her, to which she rolled her eyes at.

Cato's smirk fades slightly as Katniss shifts her gaze next to him then rolls her eyes in a few seconds. He glances next to him and almost scoffs. Marvel was slouched down into his seat like he was sinking, and he was holding a charming grin on his face. Cato narrows his eyes and nudges him.

Marvel straightens up slightly and shoots him a look. "What?" He mutters barely audibly.

Cato doesn't even bother to answer.

Glimmer was up first, and Marvel sent her a half-hearted good luck as she bounced up on stage rolling his eyes when she greets Ceaser with a very bubbly hello. This interview was so pointless, he'd much rather be in the training center spearing the heads off dummies.

Or better yet up in the roof with a certain someone doing something even more intimate than last time. He uncoils himself and sends Katniss a smirk, that flash of lust returning in his eyes.

Katniss felt a cold shiver run down her spine and she instantly whips her head forward. She see's Cato discussing something with his district partner, so it couldn't have been him. Her eyes trail next to him, right into the lustful forest green eyes of Marvel.

She immediately looks away from his dark eyes.

Then she feels something else completely foreign to her, a hand slips into her open palm and she turns her neck to Peeta who was the only one next to her as she was cut off from the rest of the tributes down the line of chairs.

He gives her a shy smile and squeezes her hand, obviously a sign of affection and cheeriness. And Katniss couldn't help but smile weakly back.

Throughout the exchange, both Marvel and Cato had witnessed, their eyes unintentionally harden and Cato even lets out a small, inaudible snarl.

"_Who does that little fucker think he is._" Cato thinks furiously, "_She is _**my**_ take bread-boy, back off._"

Of course he couldn't let Clove hear that, she'd smirk at him and declare that he had a crush on the 12 girl. He most certainly did not.

Cato found Katniss Everdeen a challenge. Even if it was a small one, and he has set his sights on her. She will be his, her fiery spirit was just so illuminating he couldn't help it. She will be his kill, his last kill for the greatest victory.

But it was always fun to play with his food before eating, his mother said it was a bad habit And that is exactly what he plans to do with Katniss. He was his, and he didn't like to share.

* * *

"I'm going down to the training room." Nobody said anything when Katniss shuffles through in her pajamas, a loose shirt and shorts, and tonelessly says she was going to go train. That's all she ever did at night. It was the only time when she could sharpen her archery for the games and who would speak out against that?

It was the night of nerves, and crying, but Katniss didn't care. She was caught in a whirlwind of emotions and she just needed an escape. Too bad she wasn't the only one.

She clicked on the button that lean to training room, but the elevator stuck onto the floor where the District 2 was staying. Katniss's blood ran cold and suddenly she wants to go back up and just go to bed. But it was too late and suddenly she's face to face with one Cato Abtom.

"I knew you'd be going down into the training room," He says offhandedly, before making a grab and her and swinging her over his shoulder like she was a 5-year-old child.

Katniss yelled once, but stopped all in all when Cato pointed out that she could yell if she wanted Clove or his mentors to wake up.

Cato was a very horrifying person in himself, and anybody with a right mind would be scared speechless when he pins you to his bed with his door locked closed.

But then again Katniss was never really, so to say... in her right mind.

The second Cato locks the door to his room, Katniss begins thrashing. "What the hell do you want you dick?!" Cato doesn't answer and instead fishes Katniss off his shoulder and landed her on his unruly bed. She made a move to escape but Cato already fell upon her.

He straddled her waist and arched his back against her, pinning her wrists onto the bed, and staring down at her with eyes that were scarily mimicking Marvel's.

"What the hell do you want Two?!" She musters up the courage and yells.

"You." His voice drops huskily and his eyes heavily lidded with danger, and lust. "What the hell is Baker-boy playing it?" He growls, bending his head down next to her ear. "And I saw Marvel staring at you earlier too." He growls in possessiveness and pulls away to look the Girl on Fire directly into the eyes. "I thought I've established that you are mine."

"I'm nobodies!" Katniss has lit the spark once again and began thrashing against him, with no idea that her squirming didn't move him an inch, but was actually turning him on.

"I've decided Katniss," He finally says, bending down into her neck and smiling when she grows rigid. "I'm going to take you in the arena. When its only the two of us left and you're going to fucking enjoy it."

"You sick maniac!"

Cato chuckles darkly as his lips bush against her neck, and she tries desperately to crane he head away from him, only to fail miserably and to wallow in horror and self-pity when she feels him kissing her skin.

"But for tonight I'm going to make it clear that you are mine." He whispers, as he nips and bites at the girls warm flesh, already turning red.

He began sucking onto it and Katniss had to bite back a moan. He obviously knew what he was doing. Katniss hated the feeling of being overpowered, and right now she felt so weak. Was she really allowing him to do this?

She winced when Cato's tongue swirls around her neck and she could feel him smirking into it.

No. She couldn't let him do this. She couldn't feel weak, she couldn't fall into his stupid little game. For Prim, for Gale, for mother, and for Peeta. She yells in protest and pushes against Cato's chest, but Cato was already done. He pulls back to admire his handiwork, a bright hickey adorning her flushed skin. "You're mine Everdeen." He mutters again before rolling off her and watching her flee.

The games were going to be even funner than before now.

* * *

**Oh Cato... I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter. I really am not. It's mostly because I'm rushing to get to the next chapter where they are actually in the arena. I'm really excited for that part and I've got plenty of idea's. **

**Reviews make words to put on a document! Your reviews are feeding your precious chapters... help feed them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, maybe M later on.

**A/N: **We're finally at the arena! My favorite place on Earth! Lol not really. I would be terrified if I was reaped into the Hunger Games, but my strategy would most likely be a lot like Foxface's. Keep a low profile and use intelligence to get you off unscratched.

What strategy would you use?

And remember, I'm altering all of this a little to my liking, so Katniss does get the bow. Not just the pack.

* * *

Katniss felt extremely dirty last night. She tossed and turned the whole night and tried to rub away Cato's mark as best as she could. She was lucky everybody else had gone to bed when she got back, but she herself hadn't gotten any sleep.

She knew it was bad that she was sleepless on the day impending death was upon the 24 tributes, but that dick Cato had made himself clear. He was going to take her in arena where all of Panem will be watching.

But she wasn't going to allow that. She was going to kill Cato. Not the other way around, and she won't let her district down. She wasn't going to let Cato or Marvel play with her like she was some helpless little girl. She was sick of the game Cat and Mouse, and she was going to win this and go home.

Cato and Marvel on the other wand, were very excited. The two districts had gone to breakfast together, and while their mentors made idle chit-chat and Clove tried to resist the urge to murder Glimmer right then and there on the spot, Cato and Marvel were silent and wolfing down their breakfasts so fast it was a miracle they didn't choke.

They were going into the arena today, the mentors and the girls dismissed them, they were excited because it was the only thing they were trained to do. To kill and win the games.

But their heads were whirling with thoughts of one Katniss Everdeen. They both wanted to play with her before ultimately killing her, and they were absolutely determined to do so.

Although, if one or the other knew exactly what the other one was thinking, they wouldn't be scarfing down food, they would be wrestling on the floor to see which one got to her first.

The whole preparation was over quickly, and before everybody knew it they were in the tubes being lifted up into the arena.

For Katniss it was too fast and she presses her hands on the tube screen to Cinna, a horrified look on her face. Cinna smiles grimly at her, and puts a finger to his lips. Katniss, with the horror still etched on her face, unconsciously grabs onto the mockingjay pin that had been concealed behind her jacket.

She felt herself being lifted and the robotic voice counting down.

_10... 9... 8..._

Katniss felt the humid air, the smell of pine, she knew instantly where their location was.

_.. 7... 6... 5..._

She was greenery, the forest. The Cornucopia, the weapons. The other tributes, she tried to shake off Marvel and Peeta's gaze, and saw Cato eyeing inside the Cornucopia.

_... 4... 3..._

She was the bow and arrow and her breath hitches.

_... 2..._

It was hers. They couldn't be anybody elses. That silver weapon just sitting there with arrows next to them was hers.

_... 1..._

The tributes are dashing about, frantically. Some go into the forest, others to the weapons and packs. Clove has already gotten her hands on a pack of knives and out goes a district 5 tribute.

Katniss barely has time to register that Peeta had already disappeared, and suddenly her feet were carrying her to the bow and arrow feet away from her. It was already too late to turn back. She was far, it would be safer to keep going and grab the weapons for defense, other than turn back and run to the forest, as she was already closer to the arrows.

Her hands latches onto them and she spins around, right into the face of the district 9 male, who was holding a small orange pack and a machete raised to slash down onto her. She closes her eyes in reflex, but only gets a spurt of blood and the tribute falls on her, blood oozing down from where Clove's knife lodged itself into the back of his neck.

Katniss's mind whirls and she makes a grab for the orange pack just in time to shield herself from Clove's knife that was going for her.

It get stuck in the pack and Katniss makes a break for the forest, she knows Clove won't risk another knife at her and she dives into the lush greenery for temporary safety.

* * *

Cato pulls his sword out of the district 4 male and watches the blood gurgle out of his neck. He hears the cannon and smirks maliciously. In the background he hears screams, and Marvel's out of place laughter as he slices off a head of a tribute.

So far in total he had killed 3, to 4 of them, and he didn't intend in stopping there. He eyes the swords with great joy and stashes a lot of them in his pack. He clears out the Cornucopia and sighs when he finds no other tribute other than the corpse of the boy from 4.

He exits and looks around at the lifeless corpses of other pathetic tributes. He see's Marvel piercing through a female with his spear and blood splattering onto his smiling face as he snickers at the death of people. Marvel can really never be seen without some sort of grin on his face.

Clove is collecting her knives out of people she had already shot down and killed, while Glimmer looks like a lost puppy with blood on her face and a machete in her hands. Cato suppresses a chuckle, she must have been looking for the bow and arrows.

He has a pretty good idea of who took them though.

He saunters away from the Cornucopia, slashing through a tribute when he got in his way, it was the boy from 7, he thinks.

He rakes his hand through his hair, flaking out the bits of dry blood here and there and spits to the ground. He lets out a satisfied grin and looks up to the sky. "I'm ready for you Hunger Games." He mutters, no doubt in his mind that there was a camera zoomed in on his face right about now. So he decides something, he grins maliciously before letting the words roll off of his tongue. "And I'm ready for you, Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

Back in the Capitol, Haymitch sits up from his slouched position on the seat and his Seam eyes widen in horror. He glares at the screen, which was currently showing a close up of the powerhouse Cato, and he had more or less just made a deceleration of death for Katniss.

He narrows his eyes and sends the boy a deathly glare, as if the very tribute was standing in the room with him right now. A small snarl escapes his lips and he takes a swig from his bottle. "_That little fucker better not hurt her..._" He thought offhandedly, obviously not getting the situation of it all.

"Be careful out there Sweetheart..."

* * *

From her place on the mossy forest log, Katniss feels a cold chill run down her spine. That wasn't a good sign. She picks up her pack and swings the bow over her shoulder. It was time to find a tree, and settle in for the day. She'd hunt tomorrow and she'll find a better hiding place.

She has a funny feeling that today will be rather dangerous, and she didn't want to risk being caught and killed on her first day.

* * *

**Okay, so not really what I expected. But, I really didn't want to go into the complicated reasoning's right now. Don't worry, next chapter, Marvel and Cato will get to see Katniss again. Bet ya can't wait now can you? ^.^**

**As always, review my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, maybe M later on.

**A/N: **Warning, updates will probably stall starting tomorrow. School is starting up again and the only reason I'm going so fast with these updates is because I'll give you guys something to read before my updates start getting slower.

Don't worry though, I will work on the story some more.

**Blackdove085: **I... I am so confused by your review...

**TheCrimsonPen: **I really don't know I'm going to place Katniss with. Though I have a rough idea, it's unrealistic and pretty far-fetched though. At least considering this is the Hunger Games. ^.^

* * *

In a jolt, Katniss feels her fingers prickle. From her spot perched high up on the tree, she see's the fire. It was smoke, really, and it was painfully obvious during the night.

Whoever set that fire was going to die.

And true to her guess, Katniss hears a scream for mercy only a moment later and then another moment later the Career's are bursting through the foliage and laughing.

"Did you see her face before Cato slashed her?" Glimmer cackled, "Priceless!"

"_Please! Please don't kill me!_" Clove mocks as the two girls scurry on ahead.

"You sure you killed him though Cato?" Katniss resists the urge to reveal her hiding place and throw a rock at the owner of the voice, Marvel really did piss her off. Especially with that stunt he pulled back at the Capitol.

"Of course she is," Cato arrogantly replies. Scratch that, Katniss thinks lowly, Cato pisses Katniss off more than 5 Marvel's combined. "Are you doubting my skills?"

"Then why hasn't the canon sounded yet genius?!"

Katniss snorts inwardly. "Shut up! She's dying right now I bet!"

"Then go check!"

"I-"

"Calm down the both of you, _I'll _go check." Katniss's eyes widen considerably and in shock she slightly keels over, rustling the nearby leaves. She grows rigid and she tries desperately to stay still. From her place only about 5 feet away from the heads of the two male careers that she can see, she hopes to God that they don't see her.

But unfortunately, the odd's aren't in her favor, and she locks eyes with Marvel.

Marvel blinks once, before realization took full effect and he discreetly puts a finger to his lips. He smirks slightly and winks at her, resisting the urge to laugh when she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"What was that?" Peeta Mellark, at the right of Cato, out of the line of vision of the leaves in Katniss's tree, asks cautiously.

"Probably a bird." Marvel says nonchalantly and Katniss couldn't help but feel impressed by his acting skills. "A bird." Cato repeats as he looks around, he doesn't see Katniss as Marvel is the one with the view. "Whatever." He mutters a minute later, a look of uncertainty.

"Okay, I'm going to go finish that girl off," Peeta sighs. "You go on ahead."

Cato nods and moves to follow the girls, but notices Marvel lack of movement. "Aren't you coming Marvel?" He asks.

"Nah," Marvel shrugs. "I'll wait here for Loverboy. You don't know maybe he'll take this chance to run away and give away our secrets."

Cato snorts, but heads on off anyways. As soon as he was gone, Marvel grins up at Katniss in a teasing manner. "Well, hello there Katniss." He drawls, "Nice to see you aren't dead yet."

Katniss chooses not to answer the District 1 teen, and he frowns mockingly.

"C'mon Katniss, I know your up there."

"Fuck you Marvel."

Marvel lets out a laugh, before staring up at her, the lust building itself up yet again in his eyes. "Your welcome to." Then he dodges the stick flung at him by the girl perched up in the tree.

He looks up at her with grinning eyes, and nearly threw a fit at her red-tinted cheeks. "Aw, little Katniss Everdeen is blushing? I think I've accomplished an achievement here!"

"Go away Marvel, you disgust me."

"Oh Katniss, that really hurts."

Katniss growls and opens her mouth to day something particularly nasty to the tribute, when the cannon blasts and the sound of rustling is evident in both their ears. "Guys? I finished her off, where are you?"

Marvel frowns, obviously displeased that his time with the Girl on Fire was cut short. But he sighs eventually and smirks up at the 12 female. "We'll pick this up somewhere later Katniss." He says huskily, sending one last wink before sauntering off to find Peeta.

Long after he left, Katniss was still fuming mad. Marvel really does piss her off as much as Cato does.

* * *

It was so hot. Scathingly, and agonizingly so. She whimpers pathetically as she touches it, throwing her head back in pain. The Capitol is really fucked up, pulling her Girl on Fire route against her. The irony was sickening.

Then she hears it.

Rustling, and jovial laughter filling the air. Sickeningly familiar laughter. It was Marvel's laugh, its really hard to forget it considering he always seems to be laughing.

Katniss's breath hitches and she prays that they don't see her. With the burn on her calf, and the energy-kill from running away from the burning inferno and the fireballs, she doesn't think she can outrun the Career pack.

But to her extreme misfortune, Glimmer spots her. "Oh my- look! There she is!" Katniss winces at the pitch of her voice, but she paid it no mind.

They were about 10 feet away from each other, it gives her just enough time, even with them running, to climb a tree. She flings her bags over her shoulder and looks around frantically until she finds a suitable one.

It was a blind plan, and once she finally reaches the branch she needed to, the Careers were already taunting her from the base of the trunk.

Her eyes search their faces, Clove looked murderous, and Glimmer looked absolutely giddy. But that really did not matter, because Katniss has locked eyes with nobody other than Peeta. Her district 12 partner and the other half of her 'Star-Crossed Lovers' facade. Peeta has to look away from the obvious pain in her eyes.

Katniss sniffs and turns to the two other Careers, the bastards who were fucking with her head back at the Capitol.

Marvel was smirking, of course, his eyes deeply coated in excitement. He cracks his head and licks his lips, mocking her inwardly.

Cato had a similar expression, licking his lips he called out to her. "Hello there!"

Katniss bites her lip and sniffles, "Hi," She greets, her voice croak and dry.

"Why don't you come down here and pay us a visit?" Marvel says, eyes darkening but his voice happy.

She raises an eyebrow, a grin calculating on her face. She pretends to think before calling down, "Nah. Why don't you come up?"

Her invitation was loud and clear, "I think I will." Cato answers, as he sets himself up to climb the first branch. Instantly his fellow Career's cheer him on. Cato couldn't wait to get his hands on her, and maybe sneak a couple of make-out sessions later on. He felt tingly, and he prickled. He knew he'd have to wait though, until everybody else was dead.

That Baker-boy especially.

The second he stepped onto the branch although, his weight snapped it off and sent him flying down onto the dirt with a sickening crack of the snapped wood. Cato lands on his back, and he lets out a hiss of pain before he's back on his feet and glaring at the grinning girl. "Bitch!"

Clove snarls and pulls out her knives, taking one and throwing it at Katniss, only for it to lodge itself into the tree, right by Katniss's head. She gleefully unlodges it and stuffs it into her pack, her silver eyes laughing. "Thanks for two knives Clove," She says mockingly, overjoyed at their frustration.

She wasn't going to risk another one, Katniss was sure. She see's Glimmer looking heatedly at her bow and arrow, and she giggles to herself. She thought it was her weapon, Katniss mused, too bad.

"What are we going to do Cato?" Clove snarls, obviously displeased at the loss of two of her precious knives. Cato doesn't answer, he doesn't know what to do, actually. Katniss really knows how to push his buttons.

"We can wait her out." Peeta croaks, the first time since they've seen the Girl on Fire. "She can't go anywhere right now, and she'll have to come down eventually."

There was a silence, and Katniss's mood was thoroughly killed by the feeling of betrayal. Before Cato gruffly agree's with him, commanding the others to begin setting camp around the tree. As they are, Cato stands there and looks up at Katniss, the promise of revenge swimming in his eyes.

Oh he couldn't wait for his first shift.

* * *

**Dammit. I HATH NOT BEEN SATISFIED. The only thing I really like is the general idea, not the actual writing. My writing skills suck. *shame corner***

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** M slightly in this chapter, because Cato and Marvel have sick fantasies.

**A/N: **Can anybody recommend a Cato/Katniss or Marvel/Katniss fic to me? One that is smiliar to mine, as in Katniss is unwilling and is a complete spitfire?

I need to get hype again.

* * *

Cato was leaned back against the tree base of a tree that was opposite of Katniss's, sitting down his blue eyes staring at Katniss while his hands occupied themselves by sharpening his swords with the tip of a sharp rock.

He eyes were trained on the sleeping girl in the tree, but he was very far from actually noticing her current state.

She wouldn't know it, but right now Cato was hard. It wasn't exactly something he could help, the fire in her eyes were just so fucking arousing, he couldn't help but think of them in every moment of freetime that he had.

Cato could just imagine it, his strong body pinning her small, dirty one, the fire in her eyes slowly breaking at the sight of him. She'd have bruises and cuts from putting up a fight, and she would squirm helplessly underneath him.

She'd know she was done for, but Katniss would continue to struggle cause that was just her thing. It was what Cato loved and it riled him up. He would cut her clothes open and shred them to pieces, so that she can't ever put them back on if she ever escapes, which she won't Cato is sure.

He'd torture her slowly, rubbing everywhere and anywhere, relishing her screams of both pain and pleasure. He'd lick, and suck and finally he would plunge deep into her making her yell so loudly her voice would be hoarse.

But in due time she will enjoy it, she'll be begging and screaming in ecstasy. Yelling his name over and over again in intoxicated pleasure.

Cato bit back a groan and fidgeted placing the rock down and getting up. He needed to walk this off. Deciding he'll just walk around the tree area and 'secure the perimeter' once or twice, he'll wake up Marvel for his shift and he can dream of fucking Katniss all night long.

* * *

In his sleep, Marvel's eyebrows furrow and he has a slight frown. He tosses and turns, before finally settling in with his back facing the fire and his fellow Careers (and Peeta of course).

_"Katniss?" Marvel questions quizzically, the sounds of people dying and screaming suddenly gone and now it was only him and her in front of the Cornucopia. Only, although it looked like Katniss, Marvel could tell it wasn't really her._

_Her eyes were burning, but not to the extent of the real one, and they were burning with not of defiance and fierceness that Marvel had grown used to, but of love and lust. And Marvel was sure Katniss would never willingly present herself to him wearing only a skimpy green (his favorite color) bra and matching panties. _

_"Hi Marvel." She says seductively, her voice dropped low, his name rolling off her tongue like honey. _

_Marvel gulps and he feels himself getting hard, "What are you doing here?" He asks, stepping closer to her._

_"Oh nothing," She replies, eyelashes fluttering innocently, "Looking for you." Suddenly she is only a millimeter away from him, dragging her finger down from his chest to dangerously near his manhood._

_She motions for him to come closer, and Marvel unconsciously lowers his head down until his ear is fanned by the warm breath of Katniss, making him shiver in delight. "Do you want to have a little fun Marvel?"_

_He didn't have to answer, without warning he smashes his lips onto hers and he feels her slip her tongue into his mouth, tracing sinful patterns inside. He groans into her and pulls her waist to him, feeling her legs wrap around his abdomen. He slams her back onto the metal surface of the Cornucopia and the two continued to play tonsil hockey right there in the arena. _

_Marvel slips his hands behind her back, trying to unclasp her bra as he starts to grow even harder than he thought possible. She rakes his hands through his hair and swirls circles around his back, pushing her chest up for better access and Marvel hears the click of the unclasped. He grins and reaches down-_

"-arvel! Marvel!" Marvel lets out a groan and his eyes flutter open. He groans again at the boner he had and he flips himself over to have his green eyes lock themselves in Cato's blue ones. "Wake up retard, it's your shift."

Marvel narrows his sleepy eyes at him and rubs his eyes. "And you were muttering in your sleep stupid, about something about a stupid bra."

Marvel sits up straight and facepalms. "Cato, I was-"

"I don't want to hear about your wet dreams Marvel."

Marvel glares at his back as he plops down into his own sleeping area and cracks his neck. "Sweet dreams," Marvel sneers mockingly, only to have him flip him off. Cato really gets on his nerves sometimes.

As he sniffles and gets up, he doesn't realize Cato hasn't even tried to fall asleep. Instead Cato's eyes are cold and hard, glaring at the tree base in front of him. Marvel wasn't just whispering about some stupid bra. No. Cato thought he heard something along the lines of his property. Something along the lines of, _Katniss_.

* * *

**Short, but very... disturbing. I should change the rating later on, because it'll probably get a little limey...**

**Review my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated: **T... mostly...

**A/N: **Schools a bitch. But the day went by fairly quickly, it helped that I now have something to do when I get home. And I found a very clever way to make money from building stuff with regular every-day objects.

Very ingenious if I do say so myself.

Lol, I was watching some Hunger Games interviews, and there was one where Alexander Ludwig and Jack Quiad were like telling stories, Dayo Okeniyi is there too, and they come to one where they mention pranks, and Amandla (Rue) apparently is a mischievous, trouble-making little girl, in contrast to her sweet, soft character.

She microwaved Jack's pants. And I'm just like: ERMERGERD *laughing spasm* I- I CAN'T EVEN...

* * *

Katniss wakes up with a sharp intake of breath and a cold sweat running down her forehead. She had a terrible, traumatizing nightmare, about Marvel and Cato _eating _her. She twitches her head and looks down at the Career camp.

Marvel had taken Cato's place against the tree, slouched and snoring, looking like a normal teenage boy other than a deranged homicidal one who laughs when people's heads get chopped off with his beloved spear.

Cato was not to far, head cradled in his arms as he lay on his stomach, looking innocent and untainted, although Katniss knew better. He was a monster, and he knew it. Glimmer had tried to cuddle up next to him, although judging by the fact that she bristled and tried to get closer, Cato frowns and wiggles slightly away from her, that he doesn't want her to be there.

Clove wad curled up into a fetal position clutching one of her knives as if it were a doll, and Peeta had his head resting on one hand, his back away from everybody else, cutting Katniss's view of his face, but from his snoring, he was fast asleep.

Katniss grits her teeth and makes a move to grab and arrow, but she stops herself. She barely had any arrows left, as she used 2 to catch a rabbit, she missed the first time. And while running from the fire lost roughly 3 and broke 1. She only had four left, and in any case, if she shoots one of them, there was a slim chance one of them would either hear the flesh tearing, or will have blood sprayed all over them, causing them to wake up.

And if they did wake up, she could pick them off, but there were going to be two more Career's left to hunt her down and kill her.

She sighs softly, rubbing her neck and trying to formulate a plan, when something catches her eye. A blur of brown from the tree over, the one Marvel was slouching on, was little Rue, standing on a branch, her finger to her lips.

Katniss cocks her head to the side in question, putting her bow down to try and calm the edgy look in her eyes.

Rue doesn't say anything, only pointing at the branch next to the one above Katniss, only feet away, and when Katniss turns to look at it, she nearly falls out of the tree.

It was a Tracker Jacker nest, and she had been sleeping under it since yesterday.

She whips her head back to Rue's direction, only to see her gone. Already taken flight around the other trees.

Katniss frowns, she wasn't going to hurt her. She had the faint thought of an alliance in her head, but she dismissed it. She'd find her later, maybe. But for now, she's got a plan.

Whipping out one of Clove's knives, she unlatches herself from the tree, leaning over to the branch before the Tracker Jackers awoke, and got to work.

* * *

An ear-piercing split awakens the Career's and they barely have half a second before the buzzing fills their ears. They are a fraction of a second late as to realize that the buzzing was from Capitol muttations before at least one has stung them all.

Before they knew it, they were all howling in pain and running towards the Cornucopia, where the lake would be and where they can escape the murderous insects.

Although Glimmer was too late, she woke up just a moment late and suddenly she was screaming in agony and withering in pain on the ground as the Jackers attack her pretty face and perfect body.

She's screaming for Cato, but Katniss knows he's already gone off, not even a sparing glance at her and that makes the Girl on Fire flinch in hatred.

He really was a monster. She sits there in a tree, some sort of pity on her as she tries to look away from Glimmer. She was blotched and bruised, the Tracker Jackers were beginning to stop, but the cannon blasted already and Katniss knows she's dead.

Katniss feels a bit sorry for her, she was depending on Cato to at least try and save her. But the crush was silly.

Feelings were no use in the arena, they only held people back. The Career's know this, Katniss knows this. But Glimmer ignored it, and the only reason she was pretending to have feelings of Peeta was because of sponsors.

Katniss blinks steadily as she uneasily climbs down from the tree. Even though the majority of the muttations attacked the Career's, a few did wake up early and hadn't missed their marks. She was already beginning to feel woozy and uneasy, barely catching herself when she reaches the bottom of the tree.

She staggers away from the direction where Cato and his pack had gone, head spinning and the hallucinations already taking in.

She manages to keep her pace until she was a considerably far away from the location of Glimmers deformed body, before she falls. The image of Prim calling her a monster and the faint sounds of rustling before she blacks out.

* * *

Cato growls as he tossing another piece of wood in the growing flames, the only thing keeping it from being pitch black in the Cornucopia.

They had met the District 3 boy while trying to hunt for the Girl on Fire, and he was currently sleeping, along with Clove and Peeta, while Marvel was across from him staring at the fire in bored interest.

Katniss was more gutsy than he had thought previously, indirectly killing Glimmer and all his allies had caught 1 or 2 stings at least.

Cato sniffs and cracks his head, glancing over at Marvel again.

The district 2 tribute had meant to confront him about the other night. When he thought he heard him muttering something about Katniss.

It was no secret that Cato was a naturally very possessive person, and it didn't really help that he was extremely violent to boot. He grits his teeth and spits, but Marvel doesn't stray away from the fire, too immersed in his own thoughts to live out reality.

It was just silent between the both of them, both ignorant of the crackling fire and the light snoring of the Baker Boy. Finally, Cato just coughs.

"Marvel..."

He hums back in reply, and Cato's frown deepens. "You remember yesterday night, when I woke you up right."

Marvel twitches and looks away from the fire, he meets with Cato's cold blue eyes that had been staring at him intently through the heat of the flames. "Yeah. Of course I do." _I had a raging boner._ "What about it?"

"You were muttering in your sleep."

"Yeah...?"

"And," Cato pauses, his hand lifting itself up onto his knees, and Marvel instinctively twitches towards his spear. "I thought I heard you muttering something about 12."

Marvel mutters under his breath. "So what? That can mean anything." Cato's hard stare hardened, and unconsciously so does Marvel's.

"It better not mean what I think it did."

"What if it was?"

The two boys had abandoned civil tones and now had their hands resting on the weapons they had placed beside them, eyes glaring daggers at each other and both of them on the tip of their toes.

"She's _mine_ One." Cato growls, ignoring Brutus's earlier advice about alliances.

Marvel looks taken back before registering what he had said and his glare intensified. "I don't see any markings on her Two. More less _yours_." He sneers, brushing off the fact that Cato was a brutal killing machine that could kill him with one flick of his sword right now. But he knows he wouldn't and besides, his spear could easily reach Cato's head even if the Two tribute swung first.

"Obviously you didn't see the hickey I gave her the day before the Games then retard."

Marvel's eyes widen and he instinctively raises his spear, and in turn Cato raises his. But before either one could try anything against each other, Clove grunts and turns in her sleeping bag, somewhat startling the Career-born males, and the two whip their heads at her.

Once they were sure she was still sound asleep, their glares once again flicker towards each other, and the two reluctantly lower their weapons.

"Twelve is my kill Cato," Marvel says harshly, "She's my game to play with."

"In you dreams Marvel." Cato sneers, "We'll be in the final two and she'll be _my _take and _my _kill."

Marvel lets out a mirthless laugh, because he's always laughing. "We'll see Cato," He says challengingly, eyes flashing. "Watch us all make it to the final three, then we'll see who going to win."

Cato is caught in between glaring and smirking, but he accepts the challenge wholeheartedly. "Prepare to lose One, because I do not _lose_."

* * *

**THUS THE COMPETITION HATH BEGUN So, a bit OOC around this part. I mean, Marvel's character isn't really specified in the book, so I loosely based him on Jack Quaid, who plays him in the movie. He always seems to be laughing and smiling, but Marvel's character is actually deeply sadistic and deranged somewhat.**

**A lot like Cato's, only not really. The dark side of him is actually concealed behind his goofy, arrogant personality and that seems like a character in the Hunger Games.**

**Review! I don't even begin typing until I at least get 1 or 2 reviews. ^.^ I love feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, M-ish kinda, depending on my mood really.

**A/N: **I am in love with Alexander Ludwig and Jack Quaid. And Dayo is so fudging cute, cause here they are all 'tall and big and muscular , but then Jack was all, "What- what I can't kill her- no... not her..." When he met Amandla, and Alexander was like, "I love her to death," And Dayo was: "She's so cute, but you gotta watch out for her."

And I saw this picture of Jack giving Amandla a piggy-back ride near a construction sight somewhere, and I nearly had a heart-attack It's a real change in contrast to their characters.

Man, the Hunger Games are just so awesome... the books and movie I mean. Not the whole actual Games where children are killed. Depending if you were sadistic or not I guess...

**writer with no words: **Well, I'd like to think that they were stung only a few times, the most being at least 4 or 5. They did experience hallucinations and they did black out, but since they are physically stronger than Katniss they would have healed considerably better than her. XD

* * *

Marvel has an uneasy feeling bubbling in his chest. Over the past few days, it had been a little tense between Cato and him. It was noticeable but the 3 boy didn't know the difference, and Clove brushed it off as a 'I am the Alpha Male, back down bitch' kind of thing. Peeta senses something is up though, but he's smart enough not to question it.

Though the One tribute is sure that the capitol now knows exactly what was going on between the two Career males and the Girl on Fire.

A love triangle, how pathetic, Marvel thinks cynically, this wasn't love. It was lust. Both sexual and blood lust, though the Capitol must not know the difference. He and Cato are hormonal 17-year-old guys, despite the fact that they were raised as killing machines rather than normal growing boys.

A little voice in his head was saying that he disagreed, that he was slowly building up feelings for Katniss's fiery personality. Marvel ignored it. Feelings were for the weak, and Marvel was anything but weak.

He sniffs slightly and shifts his spear, glancing around at the others. Cato and Clove were discussing something across from him. It was most likely about killing off Peeta and the District 3 boy, now that they did their parts there really wan't any other use for them.

Peeta and the Three boy were outside of the Cornucopia guarding, a silence between the both of them, and Marvel allowed himself to swim through his thoughts.

Even if he killed Cato and had his way with Katniss, he doesn't really have anything else to live for. He didn't have a toddler brother and proud parents like Cato does. He doesn't have a little sister awaiting his return in grieving hope like Katniss does.

His parents were rarely home, and the butlers and maids that took care of him only knew him as a loud, cheerful, sadistic little boy that was raised for the Hunger Games. He had no siblings. He had nobody.

"Look!" The loud yell of Lover-Boy snapped him out of his thoughts, and he whipped his head towards the outside of the Cornucopia. He and the District 2 tributes all stagger outside, looking around to where Peeta was pointing at, when they saw it.

It was smoke. Another stupid tribute had set fire. Since it was the middle of the day, Cato understood, they figured the smoke wouldn't be visible but they used the wrong plants to burn. It was pitch black smoke, arising deep into the forest.

Clove laughed, she actually laughed, and began running straight for it. Marvel snickers, might as well go join the fun, as he trails after her, ready for a kill. Cato cracks his knuckles and looks from the camp to the fire, glaring at Peeta and the Three tribute, he commands them to continue guarding before running off with the two other Careers.

As soon as they are out of sight though, Peeta makes a dash for the forest, ignorant of Three's yell to come back. He needed to find Katniss. And fast.

* * *

Cato lets out a loud, booming sound of fury as he glares at the remaining debris of the supplies Their plan of protecting it had sadly backfired on them, and he needed to take his anger out on someone. His hands twitch angrily and before he knew it he had snapped the Three boy's neck with a sickening crack and the Cannon sounds.

He knows Katniss was up to this. He knows she had something to do with this.

Looking around, he finds that Peeta was nowhere in sight. He had run away, he was probably off with Katniss by now. And Cato lets out another yell of frustration, he should have killed him when he had the chance.

Then the other fire has sparked itself, and they see the wisps of black going into the air. They hadn't made it to the earlier one before they heard the explosion, but it was obvious it was a trick.

But there was still a chance that whoever set the fire, Katniss's friend or whatever, was still there, at the fire. So, keeping a strategic head, he tells Clove to go try and hunt down Peeta, while he and Marvel go see the fire out.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew Clove was the best tracker in the Careers, therefore had the better chance to hunt down Peeta.

Once they had closed into the fire, the two Career males heard a distinct yelp only a few yards over. They looked at each other, and in a silent agreement, stalked away in opposite directions just in case it was a trap and they could disarm the tribute if ever they had the chance to swing at one of them

As Marvel began to close in, he saw a two girls, the 12-year-old from 11 standing scared in front of a tangle of snares, and the girl in front of her with mangled brown hair. She was crouched down and her hair was tossed over her shoulder.

Marvel thought that there was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't see her face and only saw half her crouched body as he was behind a bush. He shrugs to himself before standing up, spear already whirling through the air before he knew it.

And suddenly the crouched girl spins around, revealing herself to be none other than Katniss Everdeen, with her wild, inferno gray eyes.

Marvel's own eyes widen in realization and surprise, but then Katniss is screaming. The spear had hit the 11 Girl.

And before Marvel could barely register what he had done, he had dodged an arrow whirling right at him, the dull thunk of it hitting the tree behind him echoing in his ear, and suddenly Katniss tackles him, sending the two onto the ground.

In surprise, Marvel doesn't fight back and Katniss is on top of him, her hot tears hitting his face as she grabs the neck of his collar in anger. "You killed Rue!" She screams, but before she can do anything, she is ripped from him by Cato, and he see's the two tumble down onto the ground, his strong grip around Katniss's squirming body.

Marvel gulps and sits up straight, watching as Cato tries to calm the Girl on Fire.

"He killed her! He killed her!"

"Katniss shut up!"

In a moment that seemed like hours, Katniss rips away from Cato's grip and she scrambles over to Rue. Cato flicks his head, and Marvel realizes the Cannon hadn't gone off yet.

The two Career's stagger onto their feet, and backed away from Katniss's form. She's mourning the young girl, whispering things inaudible to the two boys, who just stand there, suddenly oblivious of the Hunger Games and the danger around them.

Then Katniss starts to sing, a sweet, soft melody, her voice a bit cracked from crying. But it sounded absolutely beautiful. The surrounding mockingjays begin to softly mimic the melody, and suddenly it's the only things audible to the two boys.

It was all silence, only the singing was heard. There was no violence, no anger, no killing. Only the sweet voice of the Girl on Fire.

But the Cannon sounds, and he doesn't know what possessed him to take Marvel and drag him away from the sobbing girl, but Cato does. And as for Marvel, the voice in his head is back. Louder than before, and slowly infecting his mind of the beautiful sound of Katniss's voice.

* * *

**I'm kinda pissed at myself at this chapter. I really am. It's just not to my satisfaction and Cato seems to OOC around here. I totally forgot Cato was supposed to slash Peeta in the leg last chapter and I was going insane trying to alter my story so the pieces can all fit.**

**I'm trying to do daily updates, something I am struggling to do now that school has started up again. Don't worry though, I've got plenty of idea's. The thing I'm most pissed off about is the fact that its so short...**

**In any case, I think we all knew Marvel would probably be the first one to fall for her. Cato's just too proud. But don't worry. Yeah, I've gotta get Cato back in character, I usually hate OOCness. **

**But I guess this'll do. I'm thinking about the next chapter is the ending of the Games. Not the story, heavens no. The Games. Cause I've got a whole number on that.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, M-ish kinda, depending on my mood really.

**A/N: **I hate it when before the movie came out, I pictured what the characters had looked like in my head, but after the movie came out I can't even vaguely remember what they looked like. Like in Harry Potter. Every time I re-read the book now I can't see the characters being someone other than the people who played them.

Am I the only person with a problem like this?

* * *

Running. That was the only thing that seemed to register in the 4 remaining Tribute's minds as they all raced for the Cornucopia. Thoughts of killing each other temporarily disabled as they all literally ran for their lives from the Mutts snapping at their heels.

The surviving Careers, the two boys, are the first to make it atop of the metal Cornucopia, panting heavily. The two are weaponless and frankly too tired to kill each other or shove each other off, their alliance broken once Clove had died in the hands of Thresh.

Cato flinches at the wounds he had received after killing Thresh, the only other tribute who could match him in brute strength. With every ounce of his strength left he pushes himself slightly to the edge, to see the two Twelve tributes.

He frowns at Peeta, why hasn't he died yet? Before he could wander the reasoning's Katniss hits the Cornucopia, trying to wait for Peeta who was slightly limping, but in her surprise, Marvel (who got a sudden burst of energy) pulls her up and into his arms. A déjà vu moment washing over her as of a few days ago when Cato had pulled her away from beating Marvel's face in.

She brushes it off to the side and begins to struggle against him, yelling out Peeta's name. But Marvel doesn't budge. "Peeta! Peeta! Marvel- let me go! Let me go save him!" Marvel ignores her plea's, only scrambling away from the edge as Cato denies Peeta access on top of the Cornucopia.

The Mutt's are on him in a second.

The one that has similar features to Clove, Cato disgustedly notices, tears his throat out and there was the Cannon.

Katniss is deaf for a moment. She feels tears well up, and she couldn't find her voice. But in a split second, she hears a scream of terror and agony. Her scream. "PEETA!" She yells, thrashing Marvel off of her until she reaches the edge.

She see's some of the Mutt's backing away from their prey, and Peeta's dead, bloody corpse and she lets out a sob. "Peeta! No- please don't do this to me!"

She sobs and sobs, and she couldn't stop. Until she felt a pair of arms encircle around her again, and this time she doesn't care whether it was Cato or Marvel, but she lets herself cry right into their chest because she just needed this right now.

The Career boys are quiet, Marvel had calmly hugged the distraught girl, cradling her with ease as she cried into his chest. Cato and him just glare at each other until Katniss's sobs begin to drop into soft hiccups and choked tears, until Cato, easily the more insensitive one, pipes up. "Let go of her One."

Katniss grows rigid, were they serious right now?

"I don't have to Abtom." Marvel sneers back, "I can keep her."

"I swear Tarria, if you don't I'll-"

"You'll what?! I don't see your sword anywhere."

"I'll snap your neck like a twig."

"I'd like to see you try-"

Katniss fumes as she pushes Marvel away and glares at the both of them, "You immature little bastards! Quit being such-"

But then it sounds. "_Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem! I give you your 74th annual Hunger Games Victors: Cato Abtom, Katniss Everdeen, and Marvel Tarria!_"

* * *

Never, in the history of the Games, has there ever been more than 1 victor. Never had there been two victors, let alone _three_.

Why hadn't they left them in there? To fight to the death until one remains standing? Why all three of them? From completely opposite districts to boot. Cato knows why. The smart boy he is.

It's because of the Capitol people. The very people who live off of entertainment because it was the only thing left to live for in Panem. And they found something better than 'the Star-Crossed Lovers' from District 12. They found a _love triangle_. Between two ruthless, homicidal Careers from 2 and 1, and a poor as dirt, hot-tempered girl from 12.

He doesn't think that President Snow had no other choice really.

As the Hovercraft comes and fishes the puzzled tributes out of arena, Katniss let's out a cute, girlish, totally uncharacteristic yelp and grabs onto the first thing she could.

Which, unfortunately for Cato, is Marvel.

He growls under his breath when Marvel flashes him a smirk. Now that the Games were over, killing the Girl on Fire was no option. So Cato knows what he has to do. To make Katniss his to sever his ties and to show up Marvel. And plus, he still hadn't gotten back at Katniss for dropping that Tracker Jacker nest on them and blowing up the supplies.

Even though the Hunger Games are over, the game of holding Katniss Everdeen as their own has only begun.

And Cato is prepared.

He snaps out of his thoughts as all three tributes are torn away from each other the second they get on the Hovercraft, Katniss goes away willingly, much to the chagrin of the two Careers.

The two boys are placed in the same room, it was all so sickeningly white that it made them want to puke.

They placed them in different beds, and inspected their wounds, with Cato having a particularly nasty one on his arm and Marvel with a scar on the upper left of his forehead that was still slightly bleeding. But before they could do anything really, someone bursts into the room fuming.

Cato half-expected it to be Snow, but was slightly taken back to see Haymitch, obviously pissed off, and Brutus trailing after him, the two yelling so loudly that it makes Marvel's head spin.

Haymitch breaks from his screaming match to glare at both Cato and Marvel, his gray Seam eyes that look so similar to Katniss's flashing dangerously.

"You bastards- I don't even know how to begin to-"

"Calm your shit down Haymitch! Geez, both our tributes are alive!"

"IT DOES NOT HELP THE FACT THAT THESE TWO HORMONAL-INDUCED BASTARDS HAS BEEN HARRASING KAT-"

Haymitch never gets the chance to finish as he is dragged outside by two Peacekeepers with a storming Brutus yelling after him.

Marvel snickers to himself as Cato buries his face in his hands. Why must Mentors be so lively?

* * *

Cato has no idea what to feel about the whole ordeal. Shamed because he alone didn't win the Hunger Games? Relived because he was alive? Determined because he had a new goal in life?

Marvel feels as if a huge weight was off his shoulders, that voice in his head was ringing loudly and clearly, and he feels himself slowly agreeing with it. And now that the Games are over he doesn't have to be stuck in the river of Denial.

Katniss, however, feels both deeply horrified and deeply relieved. She was alive, she got to see Prim, and Gale and her mother again. But she'd have to face President Snow and the judging looks in District 12. Cato and Marvel were still alive and Katniss knows that Snow has something up his sleeve.

Haymitch had been increasingly guarding lately, who could really blame him? One of his favorite Tributes had died, and the other favorite was alive, but was being fought over like a pile of meat between 2 wolves.

The Three victors haven't seen each other after their healing. They were immediately put into the hands of their separate stylists, and were being fussed over due to the Interview and the crowning.

And the first time Katniss see's the two boys after the Games was sitting on the couch opposite to Ceaser Flickerman, impatiently waiting for her.

They were wearing suits of course, Marvel's already unkempt and ruffled, hands raking through his hair as he waits for the Girl on Fire.

Cato is leaned back, biting the inside of his cheek and picking off the invisible debris on his suit as Ceaser entertains the crowd.

They try to drown out the screaming Capitol desperately, irritated when they suddenly hit another level on the loud scale, but thoroughly surprised when they see the reason as to why.

Katniss Everdeen has arrived. And she is positively breath-taking.

* * *

The minute she sits down uncomfortably in between Cato and Marvel, Cato shifts his body to turn to her, playing the the brown curls that fell around her beautifully, her signature braid not there to block them from flowing down her head like a waterfall. Her dress was one thing, but her entire being was enough to entice anybody and everybody.

"Hello princess..." Cato murmurs absent-mindedly, already ahead of the Game as he hides a smirk after seeing Marvel's glare from the other side of the girl.

Katniss gulps and fidgets, "So I'm Princess now? You two have such stupid pet-names." She hisses, fiddling with her candle-like, innocent sun-dress, not daring to look anybody in the eye. She hopes her blotchy eyes weren't noticeable because she had been crying right before her make-up was on. She didn't want to have to share her greif with the two _monsters _that took Peeta and Rue away from her.

"You look a lot like a Princess though," Cato smirks. "It really suits you."

Katniss makes a move to slap his hand away, but Marvel already has the pleasure. "Don't touch her Two." He says darkly, green eyes shooting daggers at the teen. "She's mine."

Cato growls and tries to reply, but was interrupted by Ceaser's jolly laughter. "Looks like our eyes don't deceive us after all!" He says, chuckling. "This is one fantastic Love Triangle!"

Cato and Marvel both scoff, glaring at each other right after, leaving poor Katniss growing increasingly irritated between them.

"Let's go right to the replays shall we?"

"That's a very good idea Ceaser," Katniss says warily, not at all wanting to basically re-live through the Games.

It begins with the blood-bath, and Cato slashing a tribute from 6 while Marvel has impaled a girl from 8. Then it skips to the part where the Career's meet Peeta in the woods, forcing him into the alliance. Katniss winces and has to fight back the tears that formed in her tear-ducts.

Then there was killing, then the girl who set the fire and Katniss up in the tree. It cuts to Marvel flirting with Katniss only moments after, and Cato snarls inaudibly.

The part where Katniss sends the Tracker Jackers down on the Career pack, her alliance with Rue. And Katniss feels another pang as she sniffles slightly and rubs her eyes, trying to appear tired rather than about to give in to her sobs. Then the explosion of the supplies, Rue's death...

It takes everything in Katniss not to break down on the stage then and there, and she feels Marvel grow rigid beside her at the part where she goes out on him. Then the sweet melody of Katniss's voice fills the ears of the Capitol, and while Katniss goes red at the sound, Marvel and Cato let themselves drift off into lala-land at the soft song.

There is killing, more killing, Clove's death, the break in the Career Alliance, a few scenes in the cave with the 'Star-Crossed Lovers', much to the District 1 and 2 tributes disdain. The killing of Thresh, and then the mutts attacking the remaining tributes.

The whole replay ends with the screen blacking out on the three remaining teens on the Cornucopia, Katniss sobbing hysterically in Marvel's grip.

* * *

**Frankly, I hate writing chapters like this. Because of this one thing called descriptive plot development As in the holes actually make sense. Mostly. Three Victors? DAFUQ?!**

**Well, the Capitol does seem to have a thing for drama. And I couldn't find myself killing off either Cato or Marvel.**

**What really killed me in this chapter though was killing Peeta. I kept on rewriting scenes over and over again, trying not to brutally kill him off as I love him as much as I loved Rue, so I ended it quickly and suddenly. I could never go into descriptive words with things like that.**

**In this case of situation, I figured Marvel, with nothing else to live for, has finally accepted his feelings for Katniss, sort of. Cato is still in denial though. He's a tough cookie and is extremely hard to write. He sort of goes out of character in this one too and I cannot wait until I finally finish with the plot development and get on with writing the scenes I already have planned in my head.**

**So, this chapter sucked. Review anyway because I lurve them reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, M-ish kinda, depending on my mood really.

**A/N: **Jack Quaid, Alexander Ludwig, Amandla Stenberg, and Dayo Okeniyi are so cute. I heard that when the boys had to bench-press, they would use her as a weight. And while they were bench-pressing her she would just be like chilling and reading a book.

* * *

_"Keep up a show. But you know they'll grow weary after awhile. Shame what would happen to any of you or you're loved ones after, wouldn't it?"_

Marvel stares up at the flawless ceiling as countless thoughts ran through his head. He knew President Snow, who in the middle of crowing him, whispered that very same sentence in his ear before moving on to Katniss, and then Cato.

He notices the President mutter something to Cato, who's eyes widen slightly, and Marvel guesses he says the same thing to Cato as he did to himself.

Katniss will have to choose one of them, even if she didn't like either of them.

Growing increasingly antsy, Marvel twitches, kicking off his covers in a mini tantrum. Marvel had never heard of the word patience. He is extremely impatient and very spoiled, he'll admit. But it wasn't like Cato was any different.

Cato just knew how to keep a low profile on it.

Finally, after moments of tossing and turning and trying to get comfortable, Marvel swings his legs over the to the side of the bed and gets up, muttering a brief "Screw it.", and shuffling over to the door.

Slipping on his shoes he saunters out of his room, only in a pair of sweatpants and a wife-beater wandering aimlessly around the suite before ultimately deciding to go up to the roof for a breath of fresh air.

As he had the room right at the end of the hallway, he passed by many of the mentors rooms, and passed by Cato's as well, before pausing right in front of Katniss's door in a moment's hesitation.

He tempted to knock, but he didn't know why he should. She probably didn't want to see either him or Cato right about now, whether she was asleep or not. Which Marvel doubts she was.

Marvel was never much the quiet type. He was more of a loud, blunt, dangerous character that despite you wanting to hit him over the head with a mace due to his obnoxious and arrogant personality, you know you couldn't because he could easily kill you with one flick of his wrist, and suddenly you have a spear through your heart.

But there were those rare times where he would shut his yap for a few hours, just swimming in his well-concealed thoughts.

During his reaping was one. He fully planned on volunteering this year, he just had that sudden rush of excitement to, but it was proven useless because he was chosen anyways. He didn't speak at all when Glimmer had been reaped and there was a whole number about bringing pride to your district.

He was just thinking about the odds of him winning the games or losing, he didn't care much anyways.

Another time was when he was on the train over to the Capitol. He had zoned out half because of Glimmer's irritating complaints about breaking a nail, another half because he had been filing though the tributes that had been reaped, wondering whether or not they'd be a threat in the arena.

There were only a few note-worthy ones, the ones from Two of course. Glimmer another, because despite her girlish persona, Marvel knew exactly how dangerous she was. The two from 11 were quite interesting enough.

The male was extremely large, as big as Cato, while the girl was anything but. She was so small, and so young, Marvel thought he felt a pang of sorrow for her.

Then another girl, about the 11 Girl's size and structure got reaped at 12, and Marvel felt another pang, brushing it off a moment after and continued to watch the replays. Then she volunteered, Katniss Everdeen.

And Marvel was only mildly intrigued. A volunteer from District 12? Who wouldn't be interested?

Then there was the times in the arena, when he and Cato got into that argument and right after he pretended to go to sleep but was actually up all night on both on guard and just thinking. When he killed Rue and all he could think about for a whole day was the sound of Katniss's voice.

Deep in thought, Marvel barely notices the elevator doors swing open with a soft ding. What he _does _notice although is the figure leaning against the metal rail, looking down at the ever-still-partying citizens of the Capitol. Though it was the person that Marvel least likely expected to be up here.

"What are you doing up?" Marvel asks questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing Tarria." Cato answers smoothly, eyes never tearing themselves away from the streets bellow.

Marvel sneers at him from behind, walking over next to him to peer down onto the rioting citizens below with mild interest.

The two stay silent for awhile. There wasn't much to talk about. No more scheming, or talks of killing which was mainly the only source of conversations they ever had. The thought of Katniss looming over both their heads like a vulture circling an animal that is bloodied, beaten, bruised, on the verge of death but not yet dead.

"Why do you think we were all chosen as Victors?" Marvel asks idly.

Cato snorts. "You seriously don't know?"

Marvel replies with a snort of his own. Of course he knew why, everybody knew why. It just didn't hurt to ask.

"Do you even remotely like her?" Marvel asks, trying again at conversation.

Cato doesn't answer immediately, "I don't have to tell you anything."

Marvel frowns, growing increasingly frustrated at the blonde, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know she's the only reason we're both alive. If she hadn't volunteered, then one of us should be dead by now. Hell, both of us could have died-"

"Shut the fuck up Marvel." Cato growls, finally tearing his dark blue eyes away from the crowd and glaring at the District 1 tribute. "I know that, I am not as stupid as everybody makes me out to be. But I would have preferred it that way. Both of us dead, Katniss as the Victor. Both of you dead and I'm the Victor. Katniss and I dead and your the Victor. All three of us dead, it doesn't matter because we're all _alive_."

Marvel doesn't shut up. "Then what are we going to do Cato?! The Capitol _will _have to grow tired of us one day. What'll we do then?"

"It doesn't matter," Cato says harshly, "We're living in the now, and we've still got an act to pull up with Katniss. As long as the Capitol, and more importantly President Snow, is convinced of the whole stupid thing, then we are fine. Our families will be fine, everything will be fine."

He gives him one last glare before fuming off into the elevator, going back down to their shared floor.

Marvel doesn't leave just yet, he glares after him, letting out an extremely frustrated yell and he kicks the metal fence separating the roof from certain death. "_An act. That's all he thinks of it as. He never even liked her, it's all just lust._"

Minutes of ranting later, realization hits him with full affect and he's left dumbfounded in his own head. "_Since when did he _care_?!_"

* * *

Katniss wakes up at 5 in the morning screaming and covered in sweat. She looks frantically around for Peeta, who she had grown used to waking up by everyday. Her heart breaks when reality hits her and she realizes he's _dead_. Along with _Rue, _and 19 other tributes, all because of the stupid _Hunger Games_.

She collapses back onto the bed and covers her face with the pillow, she screams, and shouts, and sobs because she just couldn't help it anymore.

She wishes she was back at District 12. She wishes the Capitol, the Hunger Games, President Snow never existed. She wishes she was back with Prim, and Gale, and her mother. She wishes Peeta was still alive, that Rue was still alive, that this all never happened.

She hated this feeling in her chest. Of weakness, of sadness. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. And she just breaks.

* * *

**Drama, tension. Boom, done. Thanks to a reviewer by the name of **chips-n-gravy **I now have an idea of where I am going with this. I hope you don't mind me taking that idea chips (if I can call you that ^.^) I'm giving you credit for the brilliance! MOOHAHAHA! Jealous Careers, prepare yourselves readers!**

**Don't mind the shortness of this chapter, I just needed to get the stupid details out of the way to focus on the bigger picture. Of course, Marvel falls first. Stupid Cato u DENIAL IS JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT!**

**I don't start writing until I get reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, M-ish kinda, depending on my mood really.

**A/N: **Time for the jellies! Who wouldn't love a jealous Marvel and Cato? Katniss probably... and Gale. TRLOLOLOLOL!

**laughingsince98: **Well, I'd like to think that Career males, while smart, are extremely hard-headed. And to make it more realistic, I'd think it would start out as lust, but gradually they will fall for her. I think Marvel would be the first to fall because I made his character out like that I guess.

Hope that clears things up slightly ^.^

**sundragons9: **Yeah, basically, if the show gets boring then something bad will happen. Whether to them or their families, maybe both. Because Snow is an ass like that.

You really think it's more realistic than others? I am so honored! I wanted to give it more of a realistic feel, because I usually don't like OOC for no reason.

* * *

Cato blinks blankly at the rapidly passing backgrounds of the train. He wasn't exactly looking forward to going home, he'd like to see his mother and Clark again... but his father is what he was worried about. To his father, winning the Games was like winning eternal life and glory.

He takes special pride in his oldest son, and the only reason Cato was raised as a killing machine, volunteered for the Hunger Games, and had the determination to win it, was because of his father.

And now that it was over, he _had _won. But not in the way he wanted to. He was supposed to be the _ONLY _Victor. Or he should have died _a Career_.

But he let his obsession with the Girl on Fire get the best of him. His urge to trample, to intimidate everybody who got in his way. It was all her fault. She just _had _to be defiant. She just _had _to be unafraid of him, to be determined to win his Games, to be so fucking _enticing._

Cato doesn't know how his father will react, but fortunately for him, Marvel's district was first and he didn't have to worry about his father for a few days.

Although, with Snow's looming threat on his shoulders, he's still got plenty on his plate.

Not only does getting Katniss to be his have to do with a matter of Alpha Male pride, but the safety of himself and his family. He _had _to get Katniss. It wasn't like she was bad-looking, and she caught his attention for a _reason._

They would be arriving at District 1 in a few hours, and ever since they departed from the Capitol a day or two ago, Haymitch had made it his personal duty to keep the Career males away from his Victor tribute.

Cato guesses it's because the death of Peeta, the only other tribute other than Katniss that Haymitch actually genuinely appreciated and liked, pulled a protective trigger in the drunk. And because Cato technically (indirectly) killed Peeta by not allowing him access up on the roof with them, anybody would be bound to give him the cold shoulder.

And it's not like Katniss willingly seeks out him or Marvel. She's hated them since the start, and Cato plans on changing that. At least when it comes to himself.

* * *

"We're here sweetheart." Katniss looks up from the ground, her place on the bed curled up into a fetal position leaned against the wall, just thinking, disrupted. Her eyes see Haymitch leaned against her door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't want to go." Her voice is dry, and cracked. She knows its useless though, she'd have to go. Because she was a Victor. Because she was alive.

Haymitch's eyes soften somewhat, but he scoffs anyways and walks up in front of the bed. "C'mon Sweetheart. Let's just get this over with. The faster you go, the faster you'll be back in 12 with your family."

The thought of Prim floated around in Katniss's head, and she cracks a small smile.

It instantly fades when the thought of small Prim, reminds her of small Rue, who died in the arena. Because of why? Because of cruel, sick entertainment to the people of Panem.

She bites the inside of her cheek, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, and she looks up at Haymitch in bitter sweetness. "Okay." She says with a fake smile already plastered on her face. "Let's go."

* * *

The first thing Marvel spots upon first stepping on the stage was his parents right in the front of the crowd. The tall, lanky man with tamed brown hair and hazel eyes, and the mousy, skinny woman with bright blonde hair and forest green eyes.

They were smiling profusely, relief in both their eyes upon seeing their only son alive and well. Marvel purses his lips grimly.

Cato and Katniss stepped up next to him, the former looking haughty and proud as usual, and Katniss looking fidgety and uncomfortable in her neon green dress. "Ladies and gentlemen!" The speaker booms sauntering up in front of the three in radiating confidence. "The winners of the 74th Hunger Games! Cato Abtom, Katniss Everdeen, and our very own... Marvel Tarria!"

* * *

"I'm so glad you've come home Marvel." Mayu Tarria greets softly and tiredly as she gives her son a hug. Marvel visibly stiffens at the action, and Katniss gives him a funny look. "I've missed you so much."

Marvel doesn't answer, he instead nods robotically. Katniss is extremely puzzled at the usually over-exuberant boy's stiffness, while Cato is looking around Marvel's mansion in mild interest. "Meh." He murmurs, "I've seen bigger."

That got him a clear elbow to the chest by one Girl on Fire. "Ouch." Cato winces, bending down so that his head was near Katniss's ear. "That actually hurt Princess." He mocks, a smirk forming on his face when the tips of her ears turn red.

"Fuck you Cato." Katniss growls, pushing him away. He merely chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Please do Princess."

Marvel, who saw the whole thing, scowls, grabbing Katniss by the shoulders and maneuvering her away from Cato, much to his disdain. "Well then Abtom, feel free to go sleep out in the trash."

Cato narrows his eyes and snarls, holding in the urge of flipping him off out of sheer diplomacy.

Mayu watches with softhearted amusement, giggling slightly at the antics. "Well, Marvel I do hope you remember where your room is."

"Of course." Marvel says curtly, still handling Katniss by the shoulders. "I'll show them the guests rooms also, no need to show them around." Mayu looks disheartened her smile forming into a deepened frown. But she nods silently anyways. "W-well... dinner is at 7 then." And she elegantly stalks away from the three Victors.

* * *

"This is your room Cato," Marvel says gesturing to the door that was decorated in pristine designs. "And Katniss, your free to room with me." He says, raising an eyebrow in suggestive reference.

Katniss and Cato glare heatedly at the brunette, he chuckles in return. "Fine, geez. The other room is right there." He points down the hallway to another door, with slightly different designs than Cato's room. "But I'm right next door, so if you need anything..." He pauses and Katniss can't help but shiver at the look of lust that had yet again returned in his eyes. "I'm right here."

"Like she'd need you." Cato sneers, "Especially when I'm right here."

Marvel's eyes narrow, and he replies with a snooty, "Shut up Cato. I'm closer to her you ass."

"That doesn't matter retard-"

Katniss shakes her head at the two boys stupidity, as they hadn't even noticed she had slipped away from them and was currently heading towards her room. Fully intent on not coming out until dinner.

* * *

Dinner was extremely awkward. It was quiet, and the only sounds were of the clattering silverware and the crackling fire in the fireplace at the end of the dining room table. Marvel's father, Tandon Tarria, was right at the end of the table, looked alot like Marvel, but unlike him, he was stoic and quiet. Mayu was the only one trying to start a conversation, but both father and son only answered in small grunts.

Katniss politely answered when the questions were directed towards her, and even Cato didn't show off that much when asked about his life and skills.

After the suffocating dinner, everybody immediately departed into their rooms. Katniss a bit disturbed at seeing Marvel not grin or smile at least once throughout the whole ordeal.

Night passed quickly, and before Katniss knew it she was laying in bed staring up at the painted ceiling in thought.

Even though she didn't particularly _like _Marvel, she knew him well enough to know that he was acting pretty weird.

He was supposed to be loud, perverted, sarcastic, and extremely dangerous. Not quiet, polite, and stoic. It greatly disturbed her at the sudden change of personality around his parents. It's not like she _cared. _It was more of a curiosity at the change.

And if there was something Katniss hated more than the feeling of having to owe someone, it is her overwhelming amount of curiosity.

Finally fed up with the thought of Marvel's weirdness, she scatters out of bed, throwing a silken robe over his shorts and tank-top clad body and exiting out into the hall, her brain racking information as to where Marvel's room was. "_Right next to mine._"

She confirm's it by seeing the bright green 'M' on the front of the door.

Taking a deep breath of air, she knocks on it loudly.

3 knocks. That's all it needs. Marvel swings the door open, his hair raked over and sleep in his forest green eyes. His face was initially irritated, who would wake him up at 10 at night? But once the image of Katniss Everdeen standing in front of him, wearing a thin robe that sagged slightly, revealing the tip of her right shoulder, the string of the tank-top the only thing covering it, he blinks once. Twice.

Before a familiar grin sprawls across his face, and as fast as he could throw a spear, he pulls her in and slams the door closed, boxing her against it, placing his arms next to either side of her, pinning her right to the spot.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Katniss." He teases, bending his tired head down to her neck. "I can't say I'm surprised. It's about time you fell for my charm."

Katniss scoffs, inwardly grateful that it is pretty dark in Marvel's room so he wouldn't have to see her faint blush. "_Please_. I came to ask you something."

"Yes. We can have sex-"

"Not that you moron!" Her blush intensifies and she shoves at Marvel's chest in embarrassed frustration. Marvel laughs, but obediently backs away from her. "So, what do you need?" He asks idly, putting his hands behind his back in a seemingly innocent fashion.

"I-" She cuts herself off. She hadn't really planned this out had she? "I... I wanted to ask why you were acting weird at dinner." She blurts it out quickly, like pulling a bandage off of a wound.

Marvel doesn't answer for a moment, he just stands there blinking and unmoving. He's still processing the question after a few minutes, and Katniss takes it a sign to leave. "You know what- never mind." She murmurs, prepared to spin around and leave, but Marvel catches her wrist and whirls her back around.

"My parents and I have never been close." He says evenly, his grin had disappeared and he looks at her with a mutual face that was so unlike his personality. "When I was younger they were never around. All I did after the academy was practice anyways." He lets go of her wrist and rubs the back of his neck in some kind of indifference.

"I don't think I could even call ourselves a family anymore." Telling people about his family life wasn't really a go in his mind, but caught up in the moment already. He couldn't stop himself.

When she didn't answer back, Marvel took it as a sign to continue. "They were always working, and I was always training. Here in District 1, family was more than just a formality now."

Katniss doesn't speak. Her mind is whirling, she thinks of her own family. Her mother was mostly like that. She didn't do anything anymore, she fell into depression. She was never around, they were never close. But Prim...

She imagined if that happened with her and Prim. If they just ignored each other, if all she did all day was train for the stupid games, and all she did all day was work. If she got reaped for the Games and suddenly, she feels all maternal and worries about her.

Katniss couldn't imagine anyone not caring for their child for no valid reason. Her mother, her mother was depressed. That was at least a strong point. But Marvel's parents... _work_? Work over their own flesh and blood?

She doesn't know what posses her. But she forgets. She forgets that he killed Rue. That his initial goal was to kill her in the arena. But she _hugs _him.

Because of their height differences, Katniss had to jump slightly to get to his ear and she squeezes him in affection. "Family is _never _just a formality." She whispers before letting go, and slipping out back into the hallway, sprinting back to her room.

Marvel stands there shocked at her uncharacteristic feeling of her body pressed against his washing over him again, and again. The softness, and tenderness in her voice echoing around his head. And suddenly the voice in his head loud and clear, and Marvel doesn't try to deny it.

He's falling for the Girl on Fire.

* * *

**The ending is rushed. And I didn't even get to the UBER-JELLY Career's yet. -_- Buuuu. And school is starting tomorrow. THAT SUCKS t(-_-t) But hey, Marvel finally falls! Now to work on Cato...**

**And if you think Katniss is a bit OOC around here, I wouldn't blame you. I just think Katniss values family over most things, and that familial side of her is showing when she sympathizes with Marvel. I just want to smack myself over the head with a wooden board right now.**

**I. SUCK. AT. WRITING. *le bitch please face* I should just give up writing LOL. No. Seriously though, I need to sharpen my skills. Any tips? **

**Review, as always. It helps me function.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, M-ish kinda, depending on my mood really.

**A/N: **YOU GUIS ARE SO AWESOME! I wasn't serious when I said I should give up writing, I mean I know I'm not the best at it, but you guys are just so... I... no words can describe how awesome each and every one of you are.

**writer with no words: **Thank you so much for your continued support ^.^

**chips-n-gravy: **O.o XD I'm not giving up, don't worry. Just put that duct tape back in the drawer... we're all friends here ^.^'

**Radio Free Death: **Yeah, I kinda figured that everybody's death was a sure thing. I just don't know how to write summaries . Thanks for the tip, but sometimes I'm extremely lazy and I'm just like, "LOL screw it." I don't think it'd be very realistic if 'big, scary, overly-cocky Cato' thought of Katniss as a threat right off the bat. And I'm sure the 'arrogant bastard' Marvel wouldn't even pass her a second glance.

But, yeah, I kinda do find Cato a bit level-headed. He's very self-assured XD. And I wouldn't go as far as to say Katniss is a psychopath, but you know. It's your opinion. Thanks again for the review and the criticism!

**Criticism hurts: **Thank you! Editing has never really been my thing, and I usually let my brothers edit for me, but not in this story because they piss me off when they point out all the holes XD And yeah, although I love alot of the stories on here, it is a bit tiring to see the same idea written in a different style of writing.

**Strawberryluv: **LOL XD. I didn't particularly like Marvel/Katniss in the beginning, I mean the bastard killed Rue. But, I read this story describing him as a misunderstood teen-aged boy who only knew one thing in life. To kill. It had me close to tears and I was like, "Marvel, even though a little part of me still hates you, you are just so... AWW COME HERE AND LET ME GIVE YOU A HUG. Erm... not really because I don't want to die XD."

Don't worry though, I plan on making plenty of Cato/Katniss action. It is in that category after all :)

**sundragons9: **Yep, that's our Cato. XD

* * *

"Bye Marvel," Mayu says gravely, smiling warmly at the 17-year-old boy to towered over her. Marvel nods at her, "Bye mother." He says stiffly before nodding again towards his father who mutters a soft, "Goodbye."

Then he purses his lips and slip into the train, closing the door after him and letting out a huge sigh and he stretches lazily. "Well, where we off to now?" He says loudly, much to Cato's, who had little to no sleep at all yesterday, irritation.

"Keep it down string-bean." He growls, glaring at him with icy blue eyes. "God, you hurt my head."

Marvel scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Oh really? You're forgetting the part in which I don't _care_." He sneers mockingly, laughing when he dodges a swift hit aimed at him by the District Two brute. "Temper, temper Abtom." He teases, letting out another laugh before sauntering off into another train room.

Katniss isn't sure whether or not she was happy that the old Marvel was back.

"Hey Katniss!" Marvel calls, popping his head back into the cart, "Care to go snuggle in my room?"

He yelps slightly when a butter knife goes swerving past his ear, barely scraping it and making him nearly tumble on his face.

"_Not really._" Katniss thinks, "_I hate this Marvel._"

* * *

"_We'll be arriving in District Two in 2 days._" Cato thinks bitterly, "_That's just great._" And they would have to spend the night over there, Cato knows how his father gets about lesser Districts. Sure, Katniss was different from some of the other Twelve _scum_.

She was fiery, and no push-over. She was a _survivor_.

But she was a Twelve _rat_. That didn't even deserve a second glance around his district.

Sighing as he raked his hand through his ashy blonde hair, he collapses on his bed in exhaustion, both mental and physical.

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, mostly because his thoughts kept distracting him from well-deserved rest.

The whole love triangle shit was supposed to be an act. Feelings were for the weak.

But... he couldn't explain it.

Every time he see's Marvel flirting with her, getting to close for comfort, even if his gaze lingers on her for too long... he felt that feeling of possessiveness wash over him over and over again. Anger bubbles up in his chest and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to have gone back into the arena and eliminated him right after the Career alliance had been broken.

And whenever Katniss looks at him with those cold, Seam gray eyes, whenever she smiles (which is mostly never near him), or laughs, fake or not, he feels a foreign feeling wash over him. It was faint, vague. But he feels it. _Clearly_.

And he absolutely despises it.

What would his father think if he ever knew about these feelings? He shivered at the thought.

Cato sighs deeply, throwing his arm over his eyes, relishing the pseudo darkness. "What's wrong with me?" He mutters angrily.

"Well, you're a homicidal 17-year-old killer who not only brutally murdered children, but is also a hormonal little bastard that is clearly undeserving of Katniss."

Cato twitches, whipping his head at his doorway to see Haymitch leaned against the frame casually, a threatening glint in his silver eyes signaling anything but. Cato's eyes narrow and he snarls under his breath. "What the hell do you want you little old drunk?"

"Enobaria told me to come get you." Cato raises an eyebrow, "I would have said no, but her teeth are as scary as hell."

Cato bites the inside of his cheek, it was completely understandable. Those sharpened fangs were extremely terrifying, and that was coming from Cato.

He wasn't exactly _scared _of her. More like, he didn't want to mess with her in the matter of life and death.

He grunts, and Haymitch rolls his eyes, sauntering away while taking a swig of his bottle.

* * *

_"Katniss! Save me Katniss!" Katniss whips around in panic, her eyes wild and her heart beating a million times a minute. _

_Her silvered gaze focus on the little girl in the distance, with dark hair, and skin, and eyes. With the small structure and the bird-like frame. "Katniss!" Rue cries, "Save me! Help me!" _

_"Rue!" Katniss is running, her feet thundering around the empty white space, "I'm coming Rue! Wait!" _

_Then suddenly, a spear goes through her stomach and in a spurt of redness she's gone. "RUE!" _

_Peeta is in her place, stocky and sweet-looking as always. "Katniss!" He yells, "Katniss help me!" _

_"Peeta!" Katniss cries, her footing rapidly increasing, but he only seemed to get farther and farther away from her, "Peeta hold on!" But a mutt appears, tackling the boy to the ground and tearing at his throat, and he's gone in a flash of red._

_Prim is in his place this time, small and innocent. Her beautiful blonde hair tied in two pig-tails, her eyes mirroring horror. "P-prim?!"_

_"YOU MONSTER!" She shrieks, her finger raised up and pointed accusingly at the dark-haired teen. "You killed those people! You are a monster Katniss!" Then faceless tributes appear, behind her, sharp weapons poised and raised. Katniss feels her heart stop. "NO! PRIM!" The weapons are brought down and she's gone._

_"PRIM!" _

_Their corpses appear in front of her, mangled, bloody, and DEAD. "NO!" Katniss yells in agony, she feels the tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably, she couldn't stop. _

_"RUE! PEETA! PRIM!"_

She wakes up sweating, sobbing, and choking on her own screams. She sits up, gathering the blankets around her and clutching them like her it was her lifeline. She's panting and her breathing was shallow, the tears keep on streaming down from her eyes.

Her silver-filled orbs, that normally held fire and coldness at the same time, mirrored her fear and panic, looking wildly around the room as if she could find all the occupants in her dream surrounding her with smiles on their faces, alive and well.

Katniss breaks down again when she realizes that Rue and Peeta were gone, but she finds a golden thread of hope when she also comprehends that her beloved Primrose is at least still alive, back at District 12, safe with her mother, and Gale, and even ugly old Buttercup.

Moments later, her breathing begins to slow and although they are still a bit shallow, she's calmed down considerably.

Still panting somewhat, she manages to crawl out of the bed and shuffles slowly to the bathroom, where she looks at herself in the mirror and she cringes.

Her dark brown locks are unkept and unruly, crumpled from tossing and turning in bed. Her eyes were blotchy and red from crying, and the tears haven't stopped completely. Her face was puffy and pink, and she was pale and she looked about ready to puke.

Her nightmares always made her want to vomit. They were always so _real_, like she could reach out and actually feel them. But she never could. They were _so close_, but so _far away_.

She glances over to the clock that had the blaring red numbers '11:26' on it, bright and clear.

Katniss takes a deep breath and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She furiously wipes her eyes and she grabs a robe from the hangar near the shower. Throwing it over her tank top and shorts, her now usual sleep-wear, she decides a walk around the train wouldn't hurt anyone.

They were all asleep weren't they? And walking seemed to at least put her nerves at a temporary ease.

* * *

Cato stares up at the train ceiling in a mixture of frustration and anxiousness. After tomorrow, they'd be in District Two territory, and before he'd even know it he'd be at his estate with Marvel and Katniss. To finally see his father after the Games, as a Victor. But as one of three.

He growls as he kicks the covers off of himself and he swings his feet over the bed and onto the carpeted floor. He leans over and buries his face in his hands as he tried to at least control his anxiety. "_You know what? Fuck it._"

He gets up and slips on a pair of slippers, heading towards the door and shuffling out. Wandering around the train wouldn't bother anybody.

* * *

**Oh Cato, you denial-filled boy. XD Yes, Cato is very bull-headed, both him and Katniss are going to take a long time to crack. It took a whole trilogy for Katniss to admit she was in love with Peeta, so you know she's stubborn. And theses are (former) CAREERS we're talking about. That kinda explains itself.**

**I'm feeling a bit guilty that Marvel seems to have taken up most of these chapters lately. So get ready for some Cato lovin' in the next chapter. I am a hardcore Catoniss shipper. What are you goanna do about it bruh? LOL**

**And yes. Haymitch is a protective little drunk. ^v^**

**Review! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, M-ish kinda, depending on my mood really.

**A/N: **I got some idea's for plot development at school. Anyways, do you know how much it hurts to physically bump into someone? Like, in literal terms. Especially when this particular someone is taller and bigger than you, and you least expected them to be there.

My nose still hurts from impact :(

LOL, so anyways I found this map of Panem: images2. fanpop image/ photos/ 13700000/ Hunger-Games-Map-of-Panem-the-hunger-game-trilogy-13703262-1024-714. jpg (delete the spaces) so I'm using that as a sort of guide.

I don't know if it's fan-made or what, but I'm using it as a guide.

So Arizona is underwater. Booooooo! That sucks! But I'd like to be from District 3 or 7, because I love technology, and the number seven is my favorite XD

What district would you want to be in?

* * *

Katniss feels a cold chill run up her spine and goosebumps began popping up on her arms. She had a sudden wash of bad feelings flow over her and she pauses the TV. Something bad was going to happen. Gritting her teeth, she pulls her robe closer to her body and she switches off the TV which had previously been broadcasting the Capitol News.

She should just crawl back into bed before she could do anything, or if anything happens to her.

She sniffles as she shuffles into the next cart, looking back ever so often as if she expected an invisible man was following her.

It was around the time she got into the cart that was right next to the one which held her room, when she bumped into a wall.

A warm, breathing, flesh covered wall. With broad shoulders. And was wearing a gray tee and sweatpants. Yelping at the sudden obstacle she glances upwards. Right into the icy blue eyes of Cato.

He smirks wolfishly at the surprised girl, grabbing a strand of her brown hair that had strayed onto her face, relishing the feeling of their bodies being pressed so close together. "Hello there Princess." He says tauntingly, eyes going momentarily dark.

* * *

In his room, Marvel darts upright. His bones tingled in alarm and his head was spinning. Was he sick? He pressed a hand against his forehead and when no irregular heat flowed through, he bit his lip.

What was that sudden chill?

Shrugging carelessly, he falls back onto the bed and in a moments time he's snoring again. Out cold for the night.

* * *

"_Fuck._" Katniss thinks bitterly as she finds herself once again boxed up against a wall, the only thing separating her and freedom was the large wall of flesh, otherwise known as Cato. "What are you doing up?" She demands harshly, her fiery silver gaze glaring at the taller boy, challenging him in a way.

Cato chuckles and he shrugs. "I can ask you the same thing love." He purrs, dipping his head into her neck and inhaling. He's got to admit, she was fucking _intoxicating_. "Did you hope to bump into me perhaps?"

Katniss scoffs as she shoves his chest, dismayed when he doesn't even move an inch. "Don't flatter yourself you arrogant bastard. I couldn't sleep."

Cato 'hmms' absentmindedly, his tongue darting out to lick the girl's neck, resulting in a smirk when she jumps at the sudden wet moisture that made contact with her skin. "Mmm... neither could I_ sweetie_. What do you say about coming back to my room with me? We could stay up _all night long_, if we wanted to."

Katniss couldn't fight back the blush that bloomed onto her face at the extremely suggestive comment. "Go fuck yourself Cato."

The District Two tribute pulls away from her neck with the arrogant smirk still plastered on his face. "Actually, I was hoping you would."

He bites back that laughter when Katniss's eyes furrow in anger and her face flushes in embarrassment.

And before he could even think twice, he's slamming his lips onto hers, pressing her up against the wall even farther, meshing their bodies together. He grins against her lips wrapping his arm around her waist and hoisting her up so that they were head-level.

Her arms were completely crushed against his chest, preventing any chance of escape for the Girl on Fire. He bit her bottom lip and plunged his mouth into hers, growing increasingly bothered at the arousal in his pants.

Katniss, however, was squirming desperately. Trying to escape his grip somehow and go run back to her room where she could be alone and not being mouth-raped by this psycho.

She tries to push his tongue out using hers, but to no avail when he proves even in this situation that he was the Alpha male. "Mph!" She struggles and wiggles, unknowingly pressing herself even closer to the very much turned on teen.

But to his dismay, the oxygen was slowly seeping away from his lungs. He sighs inwardly and bites her lip, smirking when she lets out a gasp of pain, then pulling away from her. The two panting hard for air and Katniss eternally grateful that she was breathing in something that _wasn't_ Cato.

"That was extremely delicious _Katniss_." Cato speaks first, and Katniss doesn't want anything more than to just wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

"I _hate _you Cato."

Cato feels something else bubble up in his chest. It was unpleasant and uncomfortable, greatly disturbing the boy. As quickly as it came, he pushes it away and gives Katniss a mock frown.

"Ouch Princess. That hurts my feelings." He nearly laughs when she pouts angrily at him, and Cato notices that her bottom lip is slightly bleeding.

He licks his lips absentmindedly, immediately tasting the soft metallic blood that had somewhat seeped onto his own lips when he bit her.

Katniss feels a cold chill run down her spine yet again when she watches Cato's tongue dart out and spread across his lips, wiping off the small bit of blood that had gone onto his mouth from hers. She grows rigid when the boy gets a heavy look of desire on his face, his icy blue eyes chilling into her own gray ones.

Her silver orbs quickly dart off to the side, noticing a barely noticeable opening in Cato's dream-like state. She takes it head on.

Katniss ducks underneath his arms, snapping him out of his thoughts.

She dashes madly for the next cart, more or less diving into it and running straight into her room, locking her door the second she slams it shut.

Cato stares after her, not making a move to go and get her. A frown briefly crossed his face, but he lets it sink into an amused smirk. She was such a prude.

* * *

Katniss got zero sleep that night, thoughts of Cato looming around her head. She absolutely _despised _him. Him and Marvel both. Cato more now that she had at least a vague understanding of Marvel's background, but nonetheless.

Even though the Games were over, their stupid ploy of Cat and Mouse hadn't even ceased, and Katniss had a feeling it wouldn't end any time soon.

Through the thoughts of the two males, she couldn't wait to go back to District Twelve. Where things could go back to normal, where she could still see Gale and Prim, and go back to school.

Deep down she knew it wouldn't be the same although. Peeta was dead, they had a 'Love Triangle' Act to pull up, she had a house in the Victor's Village and she was now rich, no more need to hunt with Gale. She'd have to go to school with the tittle of a Victor now. Not just that homely Seam girl who's best friends with the Seam Heartthrob.

The morning came to quickly for Katniss' taste, and before she knew it Effie was knocking on her door with the normal, "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, day!"

She bites the inside of her cheek and she eventually does crawl out of bed, opening the door to a fuming Effie. "_Katniss, _you look like a mess! Why did it take you so long to answer?!" Katniss shrugs indifferently, grabbing the robe she had tossed to the side and wrapping it around herself.

"Don't ignore me Katniss!" She shrieks after her as the teen brushes past her soundlessly and shuffles towards the dining cart.

She hoped desperately that Cato was still asleep. And to tremendous relief, he was, and the only two people in the cart was Brutus, Haymitch, and Marvel. Haymitch busy glaring at the District One boy while he was oblivious or more likely ignorant, of the mentor's gaze as he scarfed down his breakfast of cinnamon rolls and eggs.

Brutus was watching the Capitol News on the television, a bored expression on his face. Marvel notices her first, "Morfning Kafnish," He mutters incoherently.

Katniss gives him a blank expression, to which he grins at, and Katniss' face scrunched up in disgust at the food overflowing from his mouth.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, swiping a roll from the breakfast table next to her and going to the seat next to the couch Brutus was occupying, noting him somewhat bristle up when she takes a seat. She focuses her vision on the screen, but she was far from registering the useless news about the latest fashion trends in the Capitol.

The visions of Cato's haunting blue eyes still floating around in her head, and she couldn't help comparing Marvel's eyes with his. They held the exact same emotions as each other, in completely different colors and personalities. It was almost scary to think about it really.

Katniss nearly jumps when the cart door swings open, and she immediately thinks that it's Cato who enters, but is more or less calmed when it was just the District One Victor siblings, Cashmere and Gloss, quietly bickering amongst themselves.

The blonde sister of the two see's Marvel stuffing his face with his food not so subtly, and she gasps over-dramatically. "Marvel! What is wrong with you- that is _disgusting_."

Marvel snorts, food flying out from his mouth, and rolls his eyes. Painfully swallowing his large mouthfuls, he answers her in a rude sneer. "Well, not all of us can be as perfect as you Cashmere."

Cashmere's face scrunches in anger and she crosses her arms in defense. "I suppose that's true Marvel." She says sarcastically.

Brutus growls under his breath and Haymitch groans loudly. "God Cashmere, can't go one day without irritating the shit outta' us can you?"

Her green orbs flash dangerously and her hand flies to the nearest weapon, a butter-knife next to her, aiming it at Haymitch's head in an unspoken threat. Gloss sighs at his sister and he directs his attention to the Girl on Fire who unconsciously leaned back to watch the whole scene unfold in a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"Ah. You must be the infamous Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

**Unsurprisingly, I didn't get to the jelly Career's either. And I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all. I probably won't get to the jealousy until the chapter after the next if everything goes smoothly. **

**God I hate this chapter. I'm no good at writing fan-service scenes. And this chapter is so danm short. I just can't win. **

**Review anyways, cause I love them reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** The Hunger Games were a place of blood, death, and misery. A place where you know your death was inevitable, unless you were a Career. Not a place for ridiculous love triangles and forced kisses. But obviously, Marvel and Cato did not understand that. At least to Katniss they didn't.

**Rated:** T, M-ish kinda, depending on my mood really.

**A/N: **Red Dawn, Breaking Dawn II, Wreck it Ralph, the Guardians... so much AWESOME movies at one time! UEGRUYNVCIJNASIUOEJLKDIUOEHR UIODIUCFEWO-

Oh and just to tell you Gloss, in my terms is 21 while Cashmere is 23.

Okay. So when was the last time I updated? Days? Months? Weeks?!

HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA. Okay. In my defense... its hard to write with a sprained wrist. And a procrastinating work ethic.

* * *

Katniss nods mutely, and Gloss frowns at her lack of communication."I'm Gloss, and that's my sister Cashmere. Marvel's told us a lot about you-"

Marvel snorts, "No I haven't."

"-well, we've _heard _a lot about you..."

Katniss just bites her lip and nods again, much to Gloss' irritation. Cashmere, however, smiles mockingly. "Aren't you just a quiet little thing? Wish we could have gotten you as a tribute instead of that dumbfuck over there."

Marvel scowls, but says nothing, popping a piece of toast into his mouth instead.

Katniss just smiles politely something she had perfected over the course of the Hunger Games fiasco. She knows Cashmere doesn't really mean it. Despite her hatred of the Games, she's heard alot of stuff about past Victors, and because the Victor siblings were widely known as the only siblings to have ever won the Hunger Games in separate games.

Cashmere was vain, conceited, knew how to work a crowd, and was cold-hearted. She does what she needs to win, and nothing could get in her way.

Gloss was much more humble than his sister, not_ by much_, but humble enough for Katniss to tolerate. He seemed the more politer of the two siblings, and he had a charming smile that could knock everyone dead. Katniss see's something in his green eyes although. An underlying glint of danger that you had to look closely to see.

He was somebody to avoid.

So Katniss turns back to the TV, trying to drown out the world around her. Focusing on the pale blue-skinned with darker blue haired Capitol New's host, but she was far from registering the words.

She was instead swimming in her pool of complicated thoughts.

* * *

Cato falls off the bed after a sudden jolt. He lands on his handsome face, cursing obscenities muffled against the carpeted flooring. "_Fuck..._" He thinks bitterly as he lifts himself up. He rubs the end of his nose and glares at the floor as if it were a living being.

Finally letting his gaze break through, he scoffs and shuffles into the bathroom, glaring at his reflection.

He wonders what it would have been like if there were no Hunger Games. No special training, no Academy, no killing. If he and Katniss met on a different occasion that _didn't _require them having to kill each other in an arena. What would have they done?

How would their personalities changed? Would he have been nicer? Would she have actually given him a chance?

Cato stopped himself. When the hell did he care?

He twitches almost comically before his hands fly into his unruly ash blonde hair, slightly tugging at it in frustration. He groans and kicks the bathroom carpet, before scattering out of the room and collapsing onto his bed again.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?!_" He thinks frantically in his head, then he remembers that tomorrow they'll be arriving in District Two, where his father will be waiting. "_That must be it._" He reassures himself, "_It's just anxiety._"

Oh Cato.

* * *

Gloss bits the inside of his cheek, watching his fellow male District Victor sneakily slip his arm over Katniss' shoulder, only to be slapped away by said girl. He clicks his tongue and takes a sip of his water, obviously deep in thought.

The twenty-year-old spots something in Marvel's eyes that he did not see before. Just a little glint of an extra something that Gloss could not a place a finger on. How he had seen it although? Because he himself had a few secrets of his own, secrets that not even Cashmere knew about.

Gloss knows that extra glint had something to do with the Girl on Fire. Everything had to do with her these days. Taking another sip, his focus is directed on the cart door flinging open, and stomped in a still visibly tired Cato, whose ice blue eyes were glaring at Marvel who was a little to close for comfort to the District Twelve girl.

One look at those blue eyes and Gloss is taken back. That same glint was unknowingly building itself up in Cato's eyes also. Just a small spark, unidentified by anyone sane, or even to Cato himself.

Gloss never was quite _sane, _after the games. What Victor was really? But Gloss had developed some sort of ability after the games. The ability to see underlying meanings in people just by looking at their eyes.

He found it quite resourceful actually, and since he never was quite a talker he managed to keep it a secret.

Gloss found secrets very amusing, keeping things from people, sneaking around behind their backs, being cold and mysterious. He found all of that quite entertaining and he'd do anything for entertainment now that the games were over.

He smirks slyly to himself, the smirk disappearing as fast as it flashed onto his face. Messing with the "Love Triangle" should be quite fun.

* * *

Resorting to childish remarks can be very demeaning. Especially when you were considered a 'ruthless killing machine' like Cato. "YOU'RE _FACE _IS FUCKED UP!"

Katniss and Marvel gave him looks of confusion, Marvel raising his eyebrow at the entirely immature remark. That sounded like something that would come out of _his _mouth. Not Cato's.

"That's so _mature _of you Abtom." Marvel sneers mockingly, "And very original, where'd you fish that out of? The five-year-old part of your head?"

"Actually I got that from your vocabulary Tarria," Cato shoots back, and Marvel glares at him in disdain.

Katniss scoffs and rolls her eyes, "You are both such immature little brats." She mutters bitterly, throwing her silver-eyed glare at the two, ironically taller, and much larger males. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"Because dear Katniss," Marvel says charmingly, draping an arm over the girl, amusement in his eyes as Katniss barely suppresses a twitch, "Now that the games are over, there isn't much entertainment left now is there?" Cato, despite his glare towards Marvel due to his close proximity to the female, can't fight the smirk that sprawls onto his face at the statement.

Katniss, obviously boiling, glares heatedly at the two. "So I am just a form of entertainment to you both?"

The two males stare blankly at her, consciously contemplating their answer. Their smirks melt into a dull expression, as if their brains were on autopilot.

The Girl On Fire on the other hand, whether from grief, or stress, or perhaps just unavoidable female pride, is left fuming in seething anger.

"UGH! You _stupid, narcissistic, arrogant, _**bastards**! Its all your faults! All of this happened because you guys got this stupid idea that I was the mouse in your stupid game! I hate you two!"

And with that tirade, she glares fiercely at them with bubbling silver orbs, and stomps out of the cart the trio had been occupying, leaving two terrified, yet stunned silent alpha males in her dust.

* * *

**ARGH! THE SHORTNESS! THE LATENESS! THE OCCNESS! WHY MUST THE UNIVERSE HATE ME SO?! ASDFGHJKL!**

**Okay. Please leave a review to this horrible chapter. They make my day.**


End file.
